Uncovered Nightmares
by lovelyja
Summary: When Emily returns to one of her childhood homes with the team, will they discover the real reason for her nightmares? What dangers lie in the secret basement... Will the whole team get out alive? Includes whole team, rating for minimal language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Please review and tell me what you think!**

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss stood up from her seat at the table in the conference room as her phone began to ring. The team were currently debriefing from a case where a sadist was kidnapping and brutally killing women across the state of Texas.

"Sorry, I've gotta take this." Emily informed her team as she stepped out of the room after a slight nod from Hotch in understanding. "Hello," Emily answered the phone when she reached the hallway. "Mother, not now!" She hissed angrily in the phone. Elizabeth Prentiss had been calling Emily a lot recently trying to badger her into vacationing with her BAU team at an old country house their family had owned for generations. At first it seemed a kind gesture from her mother, but now she was nearing unbearable calling almost every day for the last two weeks trying to change her stubborn daughter's mind.

"Emily, is everything okay?" Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau asked her, as the rest of the team began filing out of the conference room. The whole team had heard Agent Prentiss arguing over the phone and she wanted to make sure her colleague and close friend were okay.

"Yeah JJ, everything's fine." Emily smiled at her reassuringly as she hung up the phone, but even though the media liaison wasn't a profiler she realized it was not as 'fine' as her friend was making out. JJ gently tugged on her elbow and led Emily to her office. Sitting down at her desk, and pointing to the other chair indicating Emily to do the same she spoke.

"Spill." Emily sighed, knowing that her friend would force her with any means necessary until she shared the news that had been recently plaguing her mind.

"My mother keeps calling me and is trying to force me into inviting you guys to stay with me in this old country house we own."

"That seems quite nice, what's wrong about that?" JJ asked, knowing that there must be some sort of reason.

"That place is full of some bad memories for me, and Mother knows that better than anyone. If she wants me to go there that badly she must have some sort of motive." Emily replied. Her mother never did something out of the kindness of her heart and the fact that she was being forced to relive some feelings she had locked up a long time ago were the icing on the cake.

"Oh, Em. You could have just told us, we could have helped. But don't you think that if after all this time she suddenly asks this that it could be important?" JJ worried for her friend. Although strong, she kept all of her emotions bottled up, and that can't be good, can it?

"I guess." Prentiss agreed reluctantly.

"It would be kinda nice to have some time off too. Talk it through with Hotch and we'll see. Okay?" JJ prompted.

"Yeah, okay" She half smiled at the blonde agent.

Emily walked out of Hotch's office not knowing what to think. Admittedly, she half wanted him to say that they were too busy to take a week off, but he hadn't. Unfortunately.

After telling the team – who seemed a little overenthusiastic, by the way, she called her mother, who was overjoyed that her daughter finally let up and agreed to going. Since the BAU was having a slow couple of weeks, they were to be going to the country house the following week.

Unfortunately for Emily, Monday came around all too fast and soon enough she was standing by one of the two SUV's the team were taking, waiting for Morgan to show up.

"Hey guys." Derek greeted them casually, but their glares soon caused him to be quiet.

"We've been waiting for fifteen minutes." Garcia told him.

"Sorry, baby girl, the traffic was hell."

"Yeah, who would have known, we've only been driving to work in it for years." JJ retorted sarcastically.

After loading up Morgan's suitcase, Emily, Hotch and JJ got into one SUV whilst the others got into the other. Hotch was driving, but Emily was in the passenger seat to give him the directions. Soon they were driving past rich green pastures and rolling hills. After sitting in silence JJ decided it was time to talk.

"So Em, did you stay there much while growing up?" It was safe to say that no one apart from Emily knew about the house, but soon enough she was sure everyone would know plenty.

"Yeah, from when I was about seven 'till I was about ten we lived there full time." Emily replied, making sure not to give them any major details. What had actually happened was when she was seven her mother wanted to leave her father, but he forced them to stay there. He had never hurt Emily himself, but she always heard that familiar smack of flesh upon flesh when her parents had a row, although once he had come pretty close to hitting her, her mother intervened.

"I never knew that. Is it nice out there?" Hotch joined the conversation.

"Yeah, but it's kinda in the middle of nowhere, so there weren't anyone my age to talk to."

The rest of the journey settled into an uncomfortable silence, only split up when Emily gave Hotch directions.

"Okay Hotch, just turn right down the road and we'll be there." She told him, dreading the upcoming few minutes. As they drove down the grand, tree-lined driveway, the country house came into view.

"Wow, Em, this is amazing! It's so big." JJ exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, it's definitely something." Emily covered her words with a nervous laugh as she shifted in her seat.

The two SUV's parked up alongside each other in front of the steps leading up to the white front door.

"Whoa Prentiss, your mom's got style." Morgan told her as she looked up at the building, apprehension building.

"Actually this belonged to my dad." Emily corrected him, waiting for the response – she'd never said anything about her Father before.

"Your dad?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, he left when I was ten. Haven't seen him since." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rossi spoke for the whole group.

"It's fine," Emily looked up at their skeptical faces, "Really, guys. We left here straight after. Come on, let's go." She prompted when the situation became unbearable, so they all picked up their suitcases and headed to the front door. Hotch knocked using the big brass knocker on the door and a maid answered and they shuffled inside.

"Hi, Brenda." Emily greeted the maid she hadn't seen in a few years.

"Nice to see you Miss Prentiss, I trust you're well." Without waiting for a reply she continued. "Your mother sends her apologies, but was recently called out and had to leave the area for a few days."

"Of course she did." Emily huffed to herself, but by the looks of surprise she received from her team, they had heard too.

"She told me that you have your old room with another bed in for someone else too and four more rooms ready down the hall. I trust you can show your guests around?" Emily nodded.

"Thanks Brenda," She said to the retreating maid. "There aren't enough rooms for all of us, so we'll have to share. Is that okay?" Emily asked although they often share at hotels so she didn't think it would be too much of a problem. Everyone nodded.

"I'll share with you." JJ volunteered and Emily smiled at her.

"Okay. I guess we should go and dump our things and then I'll show you around. This way." She began scaling the grand staircase to the left of the door and they all followed, in awe at the size of the place.

Emily showed each of them to their rooms and then stopped at the last.

"This is us," She said to JJ as she opened up the door. "We can move rooms if you don't like it or you could share with someone else…" JJ stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"It's lovely Emily." They both smiled at each other.

"The kitchen is just through there…" Emily pointed out a door, "And the basement is just there, but I've never been down there – my dad never let me for some reason." She shrugged.

"I wonder why." JJ spoke and Emily agreed, although she neglected to mention that that was the room her father always had their arguments in.

Because they didn't want to bother the staff, the team ordered in pizza for dinner and watched a couple of movies. Emily stretched and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep." The rest of the team readily agreed and they all trudged up the stairs and into their rooms, tired from the long drive. Emily got ready for bed, then JJ had a quick shower in the en-suite and when she stepped out Emily was already fast asleep in her bed. Jennifer smiled and turned out the lights before getting into her own bed. It was only minutes later when JJ was fast asleep too.

Agent Jareau woke up suddenly in the night after hearing something. Not sure if it was in her dream or not, she closed her eyes again when she heard a moan from the bed next to her. Getting out of bed she flicked on the light and made her way to Emily's side.

"Em, wake up honey, you're dreaming." Still Emily didn't wake, but started talking in her sleep.

"No… Stop it… Don't hurt her…" She mumbled, rolling around in the bed.

"Em…" JJ reached out and shook her shoulder, but Emily reacted and struck out with one of her arms, hitting Jennifer in the eye.

"Ouch… Shit, Emily." She grumbled slightly and took Emily's arms so she couldn't hurt her or herself again.

"No… Nooo!" Emily said again, only louder this time. A piercing scream echoed around the room as she reached the climax of her nightmare and woke up, panting. JJ pulled her into a hug to settle her down.

"Emily, it's just me, JJ."

"Sorry did I wake you?" Emily was ashamed for her actions, although she was expecting the nightmares to return the second she returned to this place. The room was filled with the sound of knocking on the door.

"Emily, JJ, is everything okay in there?" It was Hotch. Emily groaned.

"How much noise did I make?" She asked as JJ made her way to the door.

"Errr…" That was all the answer Emily needed.

JJ opened the door and the rest of the BAU team spilled inside.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked JJ who looked at Emily.

"Sorry guys, everything's fine, I just had a nightmare." Emily told them.

"That was one hell of a nightmare…" Rossi said as Garcia walked over to Emily and gave her a hug.

"JJ what happened to your eye?" Reid asked her, confused. Emily's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh God, JJ did I hurt you?" Everyone turned to JJ.

"Em, it wasn't your fault and it's fine." Reid stepped forwards.

"Let me have a look." He told her and began gently touching the skin around her eye. JJ tried to cover her pain, but hissed involuntarily when Reid touched a particularly sore spot.

"I'm so sorry JJ." Emily apologized profusely.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Reid stepped in.

"That's going to leave you with one hell of a black eye." Emily sighed and rubbed her face with her hand.

"Guys, it's fine, everyone go back to sleep." Agent Jareau instructed the group so Emily didn't feel any worse.

"Sorry," Prentiss yelled at their retreating forms, "And sorry to you, JJ."

"It's fine, honey, go back to sleep." She told her, flipping off the lights.

_That must have been one hell of a dream._ JJ thought as she drifted off to sleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - ****Following the really positive feedback I received last night from the previous chapter I wrote this one pretty quickly. Depending on the feedback I receive from this one will decide whether I write another chapter tonight or not:) **

* * *

Chapter 2

The following morning, Emily was sitting at the breakfast bar eating bacon and eggs prepared by one of the cooks, whilst she waited for the others to wake up. She turned her head when she heard movement from the next room and JJ entered and joined her, sitting on the stool next to her. Jennifer's black eye had visibly made itself known this morning, so a very angry looking black/purple bruise was blossoming on her face.

"Oh my God, JJ, I'm so sorry." The brunette agent apologized again. JJ turned to her, one eyebrow raised, smiling.

"Seriously, Em, don't worry about it. You do pack a good right hook, though." She joked, chuckling slightly, and received a half smile from Emily in return.

The two agents continued to eat their breakfast in peace, until JJ remembered a question that had been burning in her mind since the events of the early morning.

"Em?"

"MmmHmm?" She replied through a mouthful of her coffee.

"What was your nightmare about?" JJ asked tentatively. Emily froze what she was doing and her eyes widened before a familiar mask covered her feelings.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged noncommittally.

"You can tell me, Emily. Something's got you all worked up ever since we got here." She paused when Agent Prentiss looked at her. "Don't think I wouldn't notice." Emily sighed.

"I was in the basement and my dad was in there, but he kept running away and I couldn't catch him… Then something grabbed me and I guess that's when I woke up." Confusion was evident on JJ's face.

"But when you were asleep you kept saying 'don't hurt her'. Hurt who?"

"My mother." Was the only explanation she received. Just as she was about to ask Emily what she was talking about the rest of the team filed into the room. Morgan whistled.

"Whoa, JJ, that's a good shiner you got there." He joked and everyone else looked at her as she looked down into her coffee mug. Reid stepped up to look it over again, but JJ shrugged off the contact.

"I'm fine, guys. Just remind me to never get in a fight with Prentiss." When the laughter died down, Garcia spoke.

"So, my lovelies, what are we doing today?" She looked round at all of them.

"I know." Everyone looked at JJ. "We're going to see what is in the basement. Your dad never let you down there before, but he's not here now, right?" She spoke to Emily, who nodded.

"I guess." She agreed, but looked a bit uncomfortable.

"It's settled then." Garcia confirmed and the team nodded in agreement.

Once everyone's stomachs were full and thirst was quenched, Emily led the way to the door for the basement. _Breathe._ Emily reminded herself as a familiar panic set in and her heart began beating faster. JJ rubbed her arm comfortingly, but it didn't do much to help when she stepped up to open the foreboding door.

Emily felt a flash of a memory of standing in that very spot, in the open doorway. Her mother had gone down there to talk to her father and it wasn't long before an argument ensued. To this day, Emily could still remember her father backhanding her mother across the face until she agreed with him, at the bottom of the concrete steps.

"Em, you okay?" JJ asked and Emily realized everyone was waiting for her to move.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, flipping on the light switch. As she stepped through the doorway a somewhat familiar chill enveloped her and she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manor. The team descended down the steps and their footsteps reverberated around the solid concrete walls. They all stopped at the bottom of the stairs looked around them at the large-ish room.

"There aren't any doors leading off which means this is the whole basement, but I would have thought it'd be much bigger than this." Rossi's ever working profiler mind stated.

"You have a point there." Hotch agreed. Emily looked confused.

"I always thought there was a lot more down here than this. My father used to spend hours down here…" She trailed off, preoccupied with looking around. The team fanned out, checking out a different part of the room. Emily stopped, staring at one of the walls.

"Em, what's up?" JJ walked to stand next to her. Emily's brow furrowed.

"This part of the wall looks different to all the others." JJ looked around too.

"You're right." She agreed. Wanting a closer look she stepped forwards. The stone tile on the floor suddenly gave way and JJ fell.

"_Shit!" _She screeched, bracing her arms on the floor so she didn't fall all the way through the hole, but her whole body from chest down had disappeared into the gaping hole left in the floor. Everyone suddenly rushed forwards, Morgan and Hotch each took one of her arms and pulled her back up and sat her on the floor next to it.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan exclaimed loudly. Hotch laid down on the floor next to it and shone his phone light into the hole and confirmed his suspicions.

"There's a ladder going down there." He told them all.

"This just keeps getting creepier." Rossi stated.

"Are you okay, Cupcake?" Garcia asked to the shaken form of JJ still seated on the ground.

"Umm…" JJ replied, at a loss for words.

"Can you stand?" Hotch asked her which she nodded weakly to in reply. Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but the blonde agent winced when she put her weight on her left foot.

"Does your foot hurt?" Dr. Reid asked as Emily put a supporting hand around her waist to stop her from toppling over.

"Yeah, I think I twisted it when I stepped on that damn thing." JJ said, annoyed.

"Lets go take a seat upstairs and see what we're going to do next." Rossi suggested.

"Okay." JJ nodded, in no place to argue and with the support of Emily began to hop towards the steps.

"Uhh ,uhh…" Derek scolded her, then lifted her up bridal style.

"Morgan put me down, now!" JJ protested angrily.

"Nope." Came his reply and he stuck his tongue out at her cheekily as she huffed and crossed her arms. Chuckling slightly at the pair's antics, the rest of the team followed their lead.

Back on the ground floor, Morgan settled JJ on the couch and the rest of the team sat down surrounding her, apart from Reid who left the room and came back with ice wrapped in a towel. He elevated JJ's leg and put it on the coffee table and gently eased off her shoe.

"Reid I'm fine, it'll be okay in a few minutes." JJ assured him while he placed the ice on her ankle.

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry." He told her, matter of factly and ending the conversation.

"Am I the only one who really want to know what is down that ladder?" Morgan asked.

"As long as I don't get eaten by any more flooring." JJ replied.

"I'm game if you all are." Emily told them, wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on in her childhood home.

"Oh, we're game alright." Morgan confirmed.

"Next time I suggest we take flashlights, though. We don't know what is going to be down there or if there are any lights at all." Hotch suggested and they all agreed readily.

"I know where they're kept." Emily told him and went in search of them.

The team assembled back around the hole in the floor. After a couple of minutes rest JJ's ankle was slightly better and she could walk on it.

"Soooo… Who's going first?" Emily asked apprehensively.

"I'll go." Derek stepped up eagerly. As he lowered himself down he placed the flashlight in his mouth so he could see where he was going.

"Are you down?" Hotch yelled down to him.

"Yeah," Morgan yelled back, "It's just some kind of hallway. I found the light." He told them just as the hole in the floor lit up to show Derek standing ten feet below them.

"Let's go." Emily said as she lowered herself down and the rest of them followed.

Reid looked up at the hole the missing tile created.

"Is it fine to just leave it like that?" He asked Emily.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone else comes down to the basement." They began to make their way down the hall, all of them subconsciously checking a floor tile before they stood on it. The walls were just the same as in the basement, with nothing on them. The group reached the end of the hall and it took a right turn at the end. With no other direction to go they followed it. There was one room at the end.

When they entered it they expected it to be the same as the other rooms they had already seen, however this was not the case. The room had a desk on one side and around the edges were bookshelves filled with stacked papers and old diaries and novels. It was hard to tell how long ago all of it was last touched.

"Well, this I was not expecting." Jennifer said, walking up to a couple of papers littering the desk and sifting through them.

"What are they?" Reid inquired.

"I'm not sure." JJ replied, sitting down at the desk and beginning to sift through them.

"Well, there wouldn't just be one room at the end of a hall, that just doesn't make sense." Rossi deliberated.

"Prentiss, JJ and Reid stay in here and see what you can find and the rest of us will go and see if we missed anything out in the hall." Hotch instructed. As Reid and JJ looked through the desk, Emily began to look around the room a little.

"_What the Fuck!"_

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the cliffhanger, you'll have to wait until next time to see what happened!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - thank you to anyone who had favourited me or this story or followed this story. I received an unbelievable amount of positive feedback for this story so thank you.**

**I can't reply to most reviews because it won't let me on my phone, but I really do appreciate every single one of them - they make my week, they really do =)**

**leahloahla: Thank you so much, no guarantees on the heads, though!;) **

**That Squirrel: She really does, doesn't she? shame that I don't want her to though, but I gave her a bit of a break this chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Agent Prentiss began her search of the room by looking over the bookshelves at the other end of the room to where JJ and Reid were. All of the shelves were covered in a thick layer of dust and it was obvious that the contents hadn't been disturbed for years - apart from one book. The dust was all pushed to the side, so it was obvious that it had been taken off of the shelf and then replaced quite recently.

Just as Emily slid it off the shelf and was about to take a look inside she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. A wall was currently sliding across the room. When it was fully across it was obvious that she would be on her own with no exit.

"What the fuck!" She yelled as she dropped the book and ran towards the wall, but just as she reached it, it stopped, sealing her into the little room. No matter how hard she pounded on the wall or pushed it with all of her weight it wouldn't budge.

"Emily!" JJ and Reid both rushed forwards, but met the wall just as it shuddered to a stop, connecting with the one adjacent.

"What happened..." Morgan trailed off as him and Hotch rushed into the room at Emily's yell with the others following behind.

"This huge wall came out of nowhere and Emily is the other side." JJ told them all, frustrated. Morgan walked up to the wall now dividing the room.

"Em, can you hear us?" He shouted at the wall.

"Yeah!" Came a muffled reply.

"Did you touch anything that could have set it off?" Hotch asked.

"I pulled a book off of the shelf." Hotch sighed. He'd had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since he'd set foot in this room.

"What is it?" Rossi asked him.

"That means this place is booby trapped." Hotch told him.

The other side of the wall, Emily picked up the book she'd so unceremoniously discarded and opened it up. The pages were hollowed out and in their place was a little brass statuette on a necklace made of leather string.

Placing the book on the floor, she stepped up to the wall that divided her from her friends. She could hear her pounding heart in her ears and she had to take a few seconds to breathe and calm herself. Now she could think logically and rationally to find a way out. The only thing on the wall was a painting, maybe two meters by one meter in size. Since it was the only decoration she'd seen on the walls down here it must be there for a reason, so she lifted it off of the wall to reveal a metal grill, but she couldn't see through it because there was something covering it on the other side.

"Hey!" She shouted to her colleagues.

"Yeah?" She heard JJ reply.

"Is there a painting on your side of the wall?" If they took it off too they would be able to see each other.

"Yeah there is." Came a confused sounding reply to her request.

"Take it off the wall!" She shouted, getting impatient – not with the team, but with the situation. She heard a slight scuffling and saw Morgan lifting the painting off of the other side.

"There we are, princess." He chuckled slightly.

"This isn't funny, Morgan." She told him darkly.

"You're right, it's not." Hotch joined the conversation his voice stern.

"Sir, I found this in the book." She held up the necklace and the team crowded round the little window.

"It must be pretty important if he has this set up for when anyone touches the book," Rossi deduced, "What was it that made you pick that book up specifically?"

"It was the only thing on any of the shelves that had been touched recently." Emily told them and waited whilst they thought over this new information.

"Someone must have been down here." Reid told them, his brain working quicker than theirs.

"My dad?" Emily asked hopefully, but kind of nervous at the thought at the same time.

"Possibly." Reid responded. Cursing in her head in every possible language, the brunette agent paced around the small room in which she was held prisoner.

"Morgan, Garcia and Rossi keep checking out the hall. Reid and JJ keep looking through all the stuff on the desk." Everyone nodded and went their particular ways.

Emily was too busy trying to keep calm to realize that Hotch was still standing by the little window. Her heart rate was getting faster and she was breathing quicker and quicker, but she couldn't seem to catch her breath. The agent could hear someone talking to her.

"Prentiss!" Hotch's sudden outburst shook her out of it and she looked up at him, "Breathe, okay? Me and you will try to find a way to get you out." Because she couldn't speak she just nodded at him.

"Okay, what book is it that you pulled off the shelf?" Aaron Hotchner asked.

"Er… just an empty diary." Emily answered, finally able to get a handle on her words again.

"Have you tried just putting it back on the shelf?" Confused, Emily shut the book and put it back exactly where she found it. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. The agent's shoulders slumped in defeat when suddenly a slight whirring became apparent and the wall just as smoothly slid back into its original place.

"Hell yeah, Hotch!" Emily yelled triumphantly. The others returned to the room and cheered.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jennifer Jareau asked them, smiling.

"We just put the book back." Reid looked confused for a second.

"Without putting the necklace in?" He waiting for a nod of conformation, "Then maybe we were looking at it the wrong way. Maybe we were supposed to be in there to get through to the next room." Everyone thought about his suggestion for a second. It made sense. The trap wouldn't have reset itself if everything weren't back.

"Then what's the necklace for?" Rossi questioned.

"To get to the next room!" JJ exclaimed, "There must be something to do while you're in there." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Shall we?" Hotch gestured to the other end of the room and the team all moved over there.

"Em, pull the book out." JJ instructed. Just as before the wall slid into place, with the pretense of sealing them in. Everyone was looking around as it did so, trying to see if there was anything that moved.

"Hotch," Morgan spoke, bending down by a bookcase. "There are scuff marks on the floor. This bookcase moves." Emily took a look too and saw that he was right. She gave the necklace to JJ to hold as she assisted Hotch and Morgan in moving the bookcase. Although heavy, it swung open like a door and the team stared into the dark corridor that was revealed.

"Here." Garcia handed out the flashlights that she had kept safe in her bag. They clicked them on and shone them into the dark space, while revealed a rectangular room, not much bigger than the one they were currently standing in although they could only see parts of it as their lights lit it up.

"I'll go first." Agent Prentiss volunteered, stepping up towards the looming threshold. Just as she was about to tell them that there was nothing to be worried about, something swung down from the ceiling. Emily saw it at the last minute and ducked, but not in enough time so it clipped her on the shoulder, knocking her against the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan exclaimed loudly, "Prentiss?"

"Yeah I'm good," Emily groaned, but saw Hotch about to approach her, "No one come in, it's stopped moving now, but I'm pretty sure it will start again if anyone else comes in." She crawled to back to the team so she wouldn't get hit again and they pulled her through the archway.

"Shit. You okay?" JJ asked her as she sat leaning on the wall for support.

"Yeah it just got my shoulder, just give me a minute." Emily replied holding up her hand. Rossi asked the question that had many of the profilers wondering.

"What are we going to do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I was going to update yesterday, I had this all written out but couldn't find the time"/**

**This chap is a little shorter than the others because if I added the game it would be way too long and you wouldn't get another update either today or tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_What are we going to do now?" _Everyone thought for a second.

"Wait a second," Reid said slowly, "We forgot about the necklace. Why set it up in a booby trap if you can just find the next room?" Everyone waited for him to finish but he didn't.

"So, are you saying that you need the necklace to get into the next room? Like if you wore it you wouldn't get hit?" Emily was the first one to work out what he was saying.

"Exactly." Reid pointed his finger at her.

"No guarantees, though." Hotch added.

"I'll go," Derek volunteered, "It seems that lately the girls get all the action." He grinned at Emily and Jennifer who just glared at him. He put the necklace on and stepped into the room. Nothing happened. Hotch tossed him a flashlight.

"Look around a little." He instructed. Morgan scanned the walls until he found a lever. There was a little symbol of a pendulum next to it so he lifted the leaver.

"Guys!" He yelled, "I shut off the ceiling thing!"

"I believe it's called a pendulum." Reid told him as he stepped into the room.

"Whatever, man." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Here." JJ held out her hand for Emily to take and pulled her up off of the floor.

"Thanks. Ugh, that's going to leave a mark in the morning," Prentiss grumbled, stretching her arm, "Lets go." She led Agent Jareau into the room with the others.

"What's in here?" JJ questioned the group as she and Emily joined them.

"There's just another door." Hotch confirmed what they'd found.

"What is the likelihood of there being nothing in the next room?" Garcia turned to Emily.

"I'd say there's more chance of a snowball in hell." She replied, eyes darkening, "Let's just do this." Hotch grabbed the door handle and opened the door cautiously. The lights were on in this room, so the guys all stepped forwards first, and then followed by Garcia. Just as JJ and Emily were about to enter, metal bars shot across the door preventing anyone from getting in or out.

"Son of a Bitch!" Emily yelled, "What should we do?" her voice now quieted with worry.

"You and JJ go back and find somebody." Hotch told her and she nodded.

"Yes Sir." Jennifer grabbed her arm and they made their way back through the pendulum room.

"Shit." Emily said.

"What Em?" Agent Jareau asked worried.

"My dad is more fucked up than we thought." She shared and JJ rubber her arm comfortingly.

"We'll find a way to sort this out." She told her just as they walked out of the room with the desk." But then they both stopped short. There was no longer a hall leading to a ladder. A solid looking wall was in its place and there was now a dark looking corridor leading the other way.

"Should we-" Emily cut her off.

"We don't have a choice."

They both turned on their flashlights and gripped each other tightly with their free hands and slowly made their way into the tunnel. It was a lot longer than they anticipated and as they rounded a corner they could no longer see the lights from the rooms behind them. The hairs on the back of Prentiss' neck stood up on end.

"Jen..."

"I'm right here, Em." She replied soothingly, hearing the fear in the older agent's voice. Suddenly Emily's death grip on her arm disappeared.

"Em? EM?" She screeched as she twirled on the spot as her flashlight picked up nothing. Jennifer Jareau felt something hard hit her round the head.

"Emily…" She mumbled before finally succumbing to the darkness.

Reid finally looked around at the things surrounding them as they waited for the ladies to return. He frowned as he saw a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked him.

"It seems to be some sort of rules. A game perhaps?" He pondered more to himself than the others. Morgan looked around the room.

"So we have to play our way across the room?" He looked confused. The floor was covered with coloured tiles only big enough for one person to stand on.

"Sort of. It says here that one person must sit in that chair over there…" He pointed to a big worn-looking armchair, "And direct everyone else across the board to claim the prizes." Rossi looked around the room and saw two oval shaped cages attached to the far wall with the escape door in between.

"But there aren't any prizes." He pointed out. Just as he spoke a hatch opened in the wall of the cage and an unconscious Agent Prentiss slumped to the floor, then an unconscious Agent Jareau into the other.

"God." Was all Hotch said, his ever-impassive face giving nothing away.

"Prentiss! JJ! Can you hear me?" Morgan yelled to them. JJ was as still as ever, but Emily groaned and lifted her hand to her head in response only to find that they were bound together.

"Emily, are you hurt?" Hotch asked her. The team knew he was concerned because he used her first name.

"Only my head… What happened?" She asked, using her elbows to half sit up.

"We're not sure. What happened after you left here?" Rossi tried to start from the beginning.

"Err… The walls had moved so we couldn't get back to the ladder and the only other way was this really dark tunnel, so me and JJ walked down it and I can't remember any more. I think someone got me from behind, but it's a bit fuzzy…" She trailed off as JJ began to wake up too.

"Em! There you are! I was so scared." JJ sat up and said quickly, but then copied Emily's groan as her head spun.

"JJ," Hotch brought her attention to the team. "What's the last thing you remember?" Jennifer waited a moment before answering as she sorted through jumbled up memories in her pounding head.

"It was dark and Em was gone. Something hit me on the head…" She said, reaching up and wincing as she touched the sore spot, "What am I doing in here?" She suddenly asked, only just realizing her surroundings and began tugging at the ropes around her ankles.

"Woah, JJ, slow down. We're going to get you and Prentiss out. Do you trust me?" Morgan asked her and she nodded slowly as to not jar her head too much.

"Good." He turned to Reid, "How are we going to play this?"

"I'll sit at the chair and tell you guys where to go, if you don't mind," Everyone shook their heads so he continued, "JJ and Prentiss can help if they see fit, but I think at the minute they need to rest – they could have a concussion. Basically, we have fifteen minutes exactly to play this game. You can only move forwards one square at a time. After each person has moved something will happen to one of the danger tiles." Morgan interrupted him.

"Then why don't we stay off of the danger tiles?" Reid considered this for a moment then shook his head.

"There isn't enough time. The danger tiles are a risk, but because they are larger you could make more progress." Everyone nodded in grim understanding apart from Garcia.

"That sounds awfully dangerous." She whispered, her eyes wide with looming anticipation at the task ahead." Morgan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby girl, only one of us has to make it across the board, so if it's okay with everyone else you can stick to the normal squares." Hotch and Rossi nodded in agreement at this statement and Garcia looked a little better.

"Okay. Thanks, my gorgeous chocolate God." She thanked him.

"Ahh, there's the Garcia we know and love." He grinned at her. Getting down to business, Reid finished their conversation.

"_Shall we get started then?"_

* * *

**_A/N - Sorry if the game doesn't make any sense, I had to make it up on the spot._**

**_Don't forget to review! It makes me write faster!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thanks to all of your reviews, might not a have a chapter up tomorrow, it depends how quickly I can get coursework done.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Garcia, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi stood in line ready for the game to begin and Reid sat down on the chair.

"You guys ready? When I hit this button the timer will start. I want all of you to take a step forwards, Morgan you will be landing on a danger square." He instructed. At Hotch's nod he hit the button and they all took it in turns to step forwards. A light flashed onto a danger square, but it was in the furthest corner next to Prentiss' cage.

"Morgan move to the blue in front, Hotch take the danger square, Rossi step forwards and Garcia go anywhere except for a danger square." They all took their turns and this continued up until Hotch and Morgan were both level and just over three quarters of the way to the finish.

"Okay, you guys. I think I've worked out the pattern for the danger squares up to this point, but I'm not sure which one will be next." Reid told them, slightly worried.

"It's okay, man, just do what you gotta do." Morgan said and Reid nodded.

"I'm sorry Morgan. You need to take the danger square in front, everyone else move forwards one." Garcia stepped forwards followed by Rossi then Hotch. Morgan stepped forwards last of all and they stood anxiously, waiting for the board to seal his fate. The room went dark, bar one light illuminating Morgan's face.

"No." Reid whispered, eyes wide at the realization of what was to come. Derek stood, body tensed. The floor beneath him seemed to vanish and the team were helpless as they saw him falling then disappear into the ground.

"Morgan!" JJ and Emily cried out, their dilemma forgotten in the wake of what had just happened. The lights came back on, but Reid gave out the next instruction, knowing they had to carry on so they had a chance of getting Morgan back.

"I'm sorry, but we have to finish. Hotch stand on the square Morgan was just on, Rossi take one step to your left and Garcia, you need to take one step to your right." Everyone silently did as Reid asked and thankfully the danger was avoided.

"Everyone take one step forwards." Now Hotch was on the last square and as the danger was once again avoided the lights all flashed to show that the game was over and a key fell from the ceiling to open Agents Jareau and Prentiss' cages. Everyone ran forwards to them, but Hotch got there first and unlocked Emily's cage then gave the key to Reid.

"Oh my God, Morgan." Emily whispered in shock, as Hotch took out a pocketknife and slit the ropes on her wrists and ankles. The brunette agent stood up, but swayed on the spot as dizziness took over.

"Whoa, slow down." Hotch grabbed one of her arms and put it over his shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist as support.

"Spence!" JJ exclaimed as he slit her ropes and hugged him.

"Come here." He spoke softly as he pulled her up and supported her as Hotch did Emily.

"We need to go back and call an ambulance. You guys could have a concussion." Rossi pointed out. Emily shook her head fiercely, and then stopped when it increased the pounding.

"No way. We have to get Morgan back. Besides, he wouldn't let me and JJ out before, there's no way he would this time around." Emily argued.

"Fine," Hotch agreed reluctantly, "But if either of you feel nauseous or dizzy or anything like that, you need to let us know. Okay?" He looked at both Emily and Jennifer in the eye.

"Okay." They both agreed.

"Lets open that door and get me my chocolate god back." Garcia said defiantly.

"I'll do it." Rossi offered, realizing that Hotch and Reid were somewhat occupied. Rossi fiddled with the key in the lock, but eventually got it open. The next room was reasonably small and empty, apart from a television mounted on the far wall next to the door. Hotch and Reid walked in first, helping Emily and JJ, followed by Rossi and Garcia. Prentiss and JJ sat down on the floor supported by the wall while the others discussed what to do.

"What do you think this is for?" Garcia asked Hotch, worried that her two strong friends were left looking so weak, and they didn't know where Morgan was. Before either of the profilers could answer the television flashed on and a man was displayed, facing the camera.

"Dad!" Emily shouted at the screen accusingly, and the person chuckled.

"Hey there, Emily. Long time no see. I'm sorry you had to get hurt." He grinned at the camera.

"You're not sorry. You weren't sorry when you hurt Mother, and you're not sorry this time, either!" Emily's eyes widened as the others stared at her when she realized what had slipped out.

"She was asking for it!" He pointed his finger at the screen accusingly, then his smile turned sickly sweet once again, "Turns out you're just as nosey as she is. But lets not talk about this now." JJ and Emily shared a look.

"First thing's first: The rules. Get through the maze and find your friend. That's pretty much it. Happy hunting." The screen clicked off and they heard the door unlocking.

"Em, is that why you got the nightmare?" Jennifer asked her softly. Emily fiercely wiped away a tear that she didn't know escaped her burning eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just find Morgan." She said determinedly and got to her feet, followed by JJ who was feeling slightly better, although the pounding in her skull hadn't abated in the slightest. Hotch paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?" They nodded and he pushed open the door.

"What the…?" Garcia mumbled as they walked into the next room. Just as Mr. Prentiss had so joyfully told them, the room was a maze, however everything was metal and she could faintly hear the crack of electricity.

"Are you all okay to do this?" Hotch questioned.

"We don't have a choice." Rossi pointed out.

"_We don't."_

* * *

**A/N - Sorry! Didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger... Actually I did. Mean? Yeah. Oh well:)**

**Don't forget to review you amazing peoples!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Here it finally is!**

**Wow, I'm amazed at the feedback I've received. 42 follows?!**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, it means so much to me.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_We don't." _Hotch agreed quietly.

"We have to be really careful. Don't rush because we can't make one mistake." Rossi advised and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We all stick together, alright?" Everyone nodded once more.

"Okay. Lets do this." Hotch said.

The remainder of the team entered the maze cautiously, careful not to touch any of the walls. They came up to a choice between turning left or right, and just took the right path. Whilst they were wandering around Prentiss spoke.

"Why the hell did Mother want us here so badly?"

"Did she give any indication that she knew this was down here?" Hotch asked her.

"I'm pretty sure she did. She knows I hate this place and she wouldn't take no as an answer. Why else would she want the whole team here? I'm sorry for getting you guys into this." Emily apologized while she rubbed her head where blood was matting her hair, but wasn't noticed by the team because of her haircolour.

"Do not try and apologize gumdrop." Garcia scolded her, "You had no idea this was going to happen." Before Emily could answer the whole team stopped in their tracks at the obstacle ahead. Dozens of broken electrical wires were hanging from the ceiling and obstructing their way.

"Shit, things just got interesting." Prentiss whispered to herself. Everyone looked at each other, at a loss as to what to do.

"What now?" Hotch sighed, running his hand haphazardly through his hair; no longer bothering to stay under the pretense that everything was okay.

"We have to just get on with it. We're not helping Morgan by just standing here." Everyone silently agreed to what Rossi was saying, then felt ashamed for not thinking that way in the first place. Trying to redeem herself, Jennifer volunteered.

"I'll go first." Everyone looked at her. They could see the matted blood on the back of her head from earlier, but still she wasn't backing down.

"Are you sure, my sunshine?" Garcia looked worried for her friend. JJ nodded in return.

"For Morgan." She began edging her way towards the wires, careful not to touch them because they had no idea how much electricity was running through them.

"Steady JJ." Rossi warned her as she daintily sidestepped a big yellow wire that was emitting snaps of electricity every now and again.

"I got it." She told them. In front of her was a very small gap between wires, but there was nowhere else to go unless she wanted to start over. She shifted into a better position and slowly eased herself through the gap. Just as she thought she'd made it her shoulder clipped the nearest wire. A piercing scream invaded the team's ears as they tried to get a look at what had happened. All JJ felt was immense pain in her shoulder as her entire being froze. She slumped forwards as it stopped and zapped a lot of her energy as she struggled not to fall into any other wires. It took a couple of seconds of the pain ringing in her ears before she realized the scream was coming from her.

"JJ?!" The team shouted at her frantically, but she zoned them out.

"I need to go in and find her." Emily told the group already moving towards the obstacle. None of them tried to stop her, as they knew that she had the best chance of getting to their colleague. Although she knew that she had to be careful or she'd get hit too, Emily hurried through the maze of wires until she spotted her friend who had somehow carried on until the end and was almost out.

"JJ!" Emily called, but the sound didn't register in the blonde agent's ears.

"JJ!" She called again, only louder this time and her friend turned to look at her.

"Don't come back, get to the end and I'll meet you there." Emily instructed and carried on as she saw her friend nod weakly. Just as the dark haired agent eased herself out form between the last two wires she spotted JJ standing weakly to the side.

"Come here, honey." Emily said softly as she pulled the former liaison into a hug, "Where did you get hit?" she asked her, looking her friend in her bright blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine." JJ shook her head.

"Where?" Prentiss asked firmly.

"My shoulder." JJ mumbled.

"Come here." Emily said, un-doing the top couple of buttons on JJ's shirt so she could ease it off of her shoulder. She instantly spotted the abused skin, but couldn't do anything about it whilst they were still stuck in this hellhole her father created, so she eased the shirt back over it and apologized when her friend winced.

"It should be okay, as long as you get it seen to when we get back." Emily reassured her friend just as Garcia exited the maze.

"Are you okay?" She asked JJ who nodded.

"Just a burn on her shoulder." Emily whispered to the tech analyst who nodded in return. A man's shouts suddenly reverberated around the entirety of the maze and the three girls rushed forwards just as a disheveled Hotch stumbled out.

"Oh, God, are you okay?" Emily rushed forwards, taking Hotch's forearm and inspecting the burn on it.

"Yeah, I think it was a low voltage wire." Hotch told the group of girls worriedly standing in front of him. They all looked up as a sweating Rossi walked out of the maze followed by Reid.

"Remind again why I came out of retirement." He grumbled, wiping his brow, which they all chuckled to, despite the heaviness of the situation.

"Shall we?" Hotch gestured forwards and the group continued to walk through the maze.

"Someone's so buying me a new shirt." JJ complained as she inspected the hole on her shoulder where the wire had burnt through.

"Hell, Jen, I'll buy you twenty shirts as soon as we're out of here." Prentiss told her, but the last of her sentence was drowned out as screams of pain filled the spacious room causing everyone to clutch their ears to attempt to block out the noise, but it finally calmed down.

"_Morgan?!" _Garcia screeched.

* * *

**I'm sorry JJ! Couldn't help it:/ It just ended up being you again...**

**I will do my best to upload again tomorrow, but no promises to keep up the update speed as of monday, because I have been on vacation all this week.**

**Remember to review! I'm more likely to upload that way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Really really really sorry for the wait! I didn't mean to drop out of cyberspace, but I had tonnes of revision to do last week and then I had no internet at the weekend and I spent all of this week revising for my exam tomorrow. i didn't even have a chance to watch the latest Criminal Minds (I know, crazy, right?) , but don't worry, I've caught up now.**

**Hopefully I will be a bit more regular form now on because I only have one more exam on wednesday and then won't have another till june.**

**Tell me what you think and I might update a bit quicker!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Morgan?!" Garcia screeched.

"Where the hell is he?" Emily exclaimed amidst other complaints from the rest of the group.

"Come on. We can't stop now, he's just trying to put us off." Hotch hurried them all along, hoping they were travelling in the right direction. The whole party rushed forwards, tears visible in all of their eyes, pleading that they find their lost teammate in time.

After walking around the maze for the best part of an hour, the team were frantically hurrying around; Morgan's screams could be heard every couple of minutes.

"Maybe we should take a break and think this over." Hotch suggested, taking his place as team chief.

"What?" Garcia all but shouted, aghast at his suggestion, "How could you even be thinking of stopping?" Tears sprung from her eyes and made their way through the tracks on her cheeks.

"I don't mean stop, Garcia." Hotch consoled, holding his hands out in front of him as to calm the tech analyst down, "I just mean that we should consider who we're working against. We're profilers, remember?" He added on, raising an eyebrow and earning a slight, albeit nervous giggle from Garcia. All eyes turned on Emily, expecting her to start the profile.

"I haven't seen him for years." She shrugged apologetically, "Not that I saw him much then, either." She added. JJ stepped forwards, placing an arm on her back.

"Em, you know a lot more than we do, anyhow. What was it you said back there?" She motioned the way they had come with her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Prentiss mumbled, keeping her eyes cast downwards so as to not catch anyone's eye.

"Hey kiddo," Rossi, the father figure of the group, began to talk to her as he stepped forwards, "We know that this is hard. Heck, who else has a secret kick-ass maze under their house? Whatever it is, you know that you can talk to us. We're your friends and teammates and nothing will make us look at you any different." Emily finally peeled her gaze from the metal floor and saw that each of her colleagues wore matching gazes of concern.

"I know, Rossi. Thanks." The brunette agent nodded sincerely, "It isn't much, but my dad used to, um… He used t-to…" She paused to fiercely wipe away a tear rolling down her cheek. When JJ rubbed her back soothingly she carried on with fierce determination. "He used to take Mother into the basement and they got into really big arguments that I could hear from the ground floor. Well, once they were having a really big row – bigger than usual – and the basement door was open a little so I went to take a look what was happening and he hit Mother really hard when she put him in his place. I always wondered why she ha a couple of bruises here and there, but she told me that she had a little accident. I didn't really know any better until I was older." She stopped as more tears followed the first and Garcia pulled her into a hug. No one knew what to do to console her. They couldn't tell her it was okay, because it very clearly wasn't. Instead Hotch decided the best thing they could do for Morgan was continue.

"Thanks, Prentiss. So he's very controlling and used to getting his own way." He started.

"He's not afraid to do what he needs to get what he wants." Rossi continued.

"Don't forget violent." Emily spoke darkly. JJ ran a hand through her now limp and knotted hair, but stopped and winced when she reached the lump that had begun to form.

"Hotch that's not going to help us in here." She pointed out and Reid nodded in agreement.

"We're in his game. We're going to have to play by his rules."

They began walking again and didn't come across any obstacles for a while. Hotch turned the corner first, followed by the rest of the team. They froze for a second, but rushed forwards as their bodies whizzed into action at the scene ahead of them. Morgan was lying on the ground, unconscious, but over all look fairly unharmed physically.

"Morgan?" Garcia shook his shoulder slightly as they crowded round him on the floor. "Honey, wake up." She pleaded and slowly his eyelashes flickered and he squinted at the bright light above him.

"What happened?" He asked while groaning as he stretched out his sore muscles.

"You don't remember?" Hotch asked him and he shook his head, whilst letting Reid take a look at some marks on his neck.

"Electrical burns." He murmured. "It looks like you were tasered." Reid informed him.

"That would explain the screaming." JJ deduced.

"Then why did we hear so many? There's only one set of burns." Rossi stated.

"I bet he recorded it and gave us the illusion that Morgan was hurting to make us get sloppy and make a mistake." Hotch frowned.

"Sick son of a bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to anyone that wished me good luck on my exam! I actually had two and I feel I did pretty good:) And luckily I don't have another exam until june...**

**I know that this isn't really up to my normal standards in relation to chapter length, but this really is a turning point in the story and it wouldn't have been right to drag it out because it wouldn't have had such a good ending:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Well, now that we know where you are, where's the next door?" Rossi asked, confused as he looked around. Soon the others began searching too, but it took a while before anyone found anything.

"Does this wall look funny to you?" Garcia asked. Although it was different because it was at the edge of the maze room and wasn't made of metal, it still seemed different to the usual grey concrete that they'd become accustomed to these last few hours.

"Maybe it's how my father got Morgan in here so easily – he wouldn't have walked through the whole maze or he could have bumped into us." Hotch nodded his head and stepped forwards to the wall for a closer look.

"Prentiss and JJ, can you come and take a closer look and see if this looks anything like the one in the first basement." Hotch ordered, referring to the basement where everything was simple; before everything turned sour.

"Uh-uh." JJ shook her head. "No way am I falling into that trap again. Literally. Getting eaten by flooring once is enough for one lifetime, thanks."

"I bet you didn't think you were going to say that this morning." Reid said, but shut his mouth from the look JJ sent him. It was such a cliché, but it was true… If looks could kill he'd be dead already, probably every day of the week and twice on Sundays.

"Anyway," Hotch continued, although if they weren't in such a serious situation he would have laughed. This, unfortunately was not the case, "There's a little gap between the wall and floor like the wall moves."

"Just like the other one. Wouldn't put it past me." Rossi agreed.

"But even if the wall does move, how are we going to get it to?" JJ pointed out, though still staying well away from the wall. Morgan shrugged.

"We could try pushing, but I doubt it would work."

"Thanks for the bout of confidence, you guys." Emily said, but smiled slightly when Morgan looked slightly hurt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

But before Morgan had a chance to say anything else a loud booming voice echoed around the room.

"Hey there, guys." It was Emily's dad, and they could all hear the sick smile in his voice as he spoke, "Unfortunately you found how I get around this place – I didn't really put it past you- but no matter, instead I have a little offer to make you." The team all exchanged a look. They weren't sure where this conversation was leading, but they were pretty sure they wouldn't like it.

"What kind of offer?" Hotch called out to the air, although he was pretty sure that Mr. Prentiss would have heard it.

"How about I open the wall right up for you? If I didn't it would only be stalling future events, really… If you give me something in return." That was what the team had been waiting for.

"Like what?" Hotch called out again, almost defensively this time.

"My daughter. You have five minutes to decide." Silence ruled over for a few seconds.

"We have to." Emily finally spoke out, and everyone instantly turned on her.

"No way!" Morgan all but shouted.

"Why not? So we can carry on walking around this fucking maze until we starve to death? At least this way you guys can go through that door." She pointed at the wall.

"He'd be expecting us. What are the chances that the door leads back outside, and that we'll all get there safely? There's about a one in one thousand chance of that happening, Em." JJ defended, not wanting her friend to give herself up for them like that.

"Well twenty minute ago the chances of any of us getting out alive were impossible, there's actually a chance now, guys. Don't ruin it." She added softly on the end. "I'LL DO IT!" She shouted out to her father before the room went pitch black.

"_NOBODY MOVE!"_

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? Whoops, my bad;)**

**QUESTION - can anybody name the film and sentence that I have quoted in this chapter? It's pretty hard so i'll tell you that one of the actors that play one of the characters in this story in criminal minds are in the film. Good luck!**

**I'm debating whether to upload a story thats been on my computer for a couple of weeks now. It's only the first chapter, but it's getting on for 4 thousand words, so it's pretty hefty. The basic story line is that the team go on a team building course with a slight twist, and maybe some H/P Romance?**

**Review and tell me if you'd be interested in me uploading it! If you do say so then it will be up either today or tomorrow, depending on the response.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait, my muse isn't very stable...**

**thanks for the reviews they do mean the world to me, and if you haven't reviewed please take the moment to, because they make my week!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"NOBODY MOVE OR WE KILL HER ON THE SPOT!" The voice rang out over the darkened room, but it couldn't cover up a slight humming noise, as what the team guessed to be the door, opened. Strong, heavy footfalls were heard and Emily heard them getting closer and closer. A metal object was suddenly pressed against her back and her arms were held behind her in one swift motion, clicking on handcuffs. A slight squeal passed her lips before a firm hand was pressed against her mouth to prevent any more noise. She was suddenly picked up and carried away in an unknown direction, away from her colleagues, away from her team and away from her _friends_.

A sudden sharp scratch was felt in her neck and it only took a few seconds before she was taken over by the darkness.

The lights overhead suddenly burst into life and had to shut their eyes until they readjusted. Sure enough, Prentiss was gone, but as her father had promised the door was wide open.

"Oh, my gumdrop." Garcia whispered as her eyes burned, but she promised herself that she would be strong for her friend until they got her back, "Why did she do that?" She turned to Morgan.

"In her eyes it was all of us, or just her." He explained, "We'll get her back baby girl." JJ looked down the long lit up hallway, lined with dozens of doors on either side.

"Do you think they took her down there?" She voiced the question that many of the team had been thinking.

"They must have." Hotch answered seriously, unholstering his gun, which they hadn't needed before since they hadn't come into contact with anyone, "Garcia stay behind – you're the only one without a gun." He ordered.

"Hold on." Morgan said as he reached down towards his ankle holster and took out his back up firearm and handed it to the tech analyst, "If someone comes towards you don't hesitate to use it okay?" He asked her, which she nodded to, slightly shocked, but in control.

The first thing that registered in Emily's mind when she woke from her drug-induced slumber was that she couldn't move her arms from their place slightly raised by her side.

It took an internal struggle, but she finally managed to crack one eyelid open, then followed with the other. The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting in a chair; her wrists bound to the wooden arms with rope. After wiggling in her place a little she learnt that her legs were held firmly down, probably tied to the chair legs, but her mind was still too hazy from the drugs to recognize this fact.

_What now?_ She asked herself, fully aware of the fact that if anyone came there was nothing she could do to defend herself in her current state. Aside from the fact that she couldn't leave the chair, there was noting in this room to be used as weapon. It was plain, square and small with the same concrete walls and a cynical grey floor.

Even though her rational mind knew it would do no good she struggled against her restraints. They were strongly fastened and there was no way she could get out of them on her own.

Emily wished more than anything that her team were able to save themselves from this concrete prison. Her own pounding headache from earlier was brought to the forefront of her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to escape from the bright lights that she was sure flashed to the throb of her head.

Her eyes opened suddenly as she heard the tinkling of keys behind her and spun her head around, catching the sight of a door in the corner of her eye, but couldn't turn to see any more.

"Look who's finally awake." A chilling voice spoke behind her. One of which that she recognized as her father.

"What do you want from me?" Emily responded as coldly as the feelings were that she felt for this man.

"What do I want?" He repeated her question, walking around her chair slowly. "What. Do. I. Want?" He drew out the sentence. "I want you to pay for what your mother did." He spat at her, leaning forwards to rest his arms on the back of the chair either side of her and put his face near hers.

"What are you talking about?" Emily questioned in the same cold turn as earlier.

"She didn't tell you?" He laughed a short, bitter laugh. "I guess now you'll never know. But she will have to live with the fact that she killed her own daughter." Although Emily knew that the man in front of her was unstable at best she couldn't stop the next words from tumbling from her mouth.

"Her? This is all your doing. I was glad the day you left us and we've never looked back since." The dark-haired agent looked her father in the eye and could see the raging anger there. The man suddenly stepped back and slapped her hard across the face, his ring digging into her flesh. Emily spat blood onto the ground next to her before continuing.

"You think that's going to change anything? Because it won't! Nothing can change what you did and who you are, so the quicker you get that into your head the better." She braced herself for the torrent abuse she would receive for her remark, but was surprised when he didn't react. Mr Prentiss walked behind her and leaned close to whisper into her ear.

"I will not stand you talking to me like this." He spoke harshly, but quietly. "Take her!" He called towards the unseen door and she heard someone step into the room.

"You have brought this on yourself." He told her and walked away. Two men stepped up either die of her and un-did her leg restraints followed by her arms but held on to her so she couldn't get away. They lifted the agent roughly out of the chair, but held tight when she began to struggle. The drugs were still in her system, so Emily felt weaker than normal.

The two men half walked, half carried her into another room where there were thick chains on the wall and swiftly cuffed her arms to them. Emily refused to make a sound to them, so as to not look weak – she could handle herself. It only took the brunette agent a few moments to realize that the chains were not long enough for her to sit down, or rest her arms by her side. This meant that she had to keep switching from holding her arms up and putting all of her weight onto the cuffs around her wrists.

Although in normal circumstances (If you could call them normal) this wouldn't bother her too much, the trauma that her head had suffered meant that she was feeling much more fatigued than normal, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**So no one answered the question from the last chapter (I think it was last) If you can't remember what it was, go back and check because I have a clue for you:**

**The actor that was in the film the quote is from is Paget Brewster (Emily Prentiss)**

**Hope that helps:)**

**PS. The first person to guess it right can either ask me anything about what's going to happen in the future of this fanfic, or tell me something that I have to include, Good luck:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long! My muse skipped fan fictions and I couldn't rodeo it back over here. (If you've read the one that I've been updating you would see that that was the best inside joke!) **

**Anyway... Back to the creepy stuff...**

* * *

Chapter 10

The team slowly walked down the concrete hall, never breaking the formation. They systematically checked each door they passed, but they were either locked, empty or were full of boxes – ones that they didn't particularly want to know the contents of.

"Clear." Morgan called as he checked the last door on his right, but the remainder of the team wasn't listening. They were all focused on the room situated to their left. One wall was covered in monitors from top to bottom.

"I bet this covers the whole place." Garcia mused as she stepped forwards to inspect the equipment whilst Rossi turned to Hotch.

"If he didn't want us to see this, why didn't he simply lock this door like all the others?" The seasoned profiler asked – even he was confused.

"He wanted us to see it?" Morgan offered as an explanation.

"Could be." Hotch answered, though not with the conviction he usually held. Although all of them tried to be objective and treat this like a usual case, in all truth it was getting to each and every one of them, some more than others.

"Maybe he didn't think it would be any use to us." Reid began, speaking quickly. "He hasn't called anyone by their name apart from Emily. I don't think he knows that Garcia is our technical analyst. Leaving all of these computers here for us to see is a taunt. He wants us to feel that we can't do anything." The room was silent for a second as each team member took in what was just said.

"Let me have a look. If there's something here – I'll find it." Garcia told them determinedly and began tapping away at the computer keys whilst the other team members waited impatiently.

Prentiss looked up suddenly as a sound from outside the room she was in brought her out of her daze. It had been a couple of hours since her father had left and she had to rely on her restraints to stop her from falling to the ground with fatigue. When the metal door slowly creaked open to reveal _him _she stood up straighter, determined not to look weak in front of this man.

Mr. Prentiss strolled casually into the square concrete room flanked by two much larger men yielding a handgun each.

"Move and they will shoot you on the spot." He snarled a warning at her, to which she stared defiantly back but made no other movement. The man moved to her side and unclipped on of her restraints, then moved and unclipped the other. Because the only thing that was keeping her standing upright was pulled away from her she fell unceremoniously to the ground with a grunt, and lay sprawled at her father's feet.

"Get up." He commanded sternly so she rose up on shaky elbows only to fall back down again.

"I said get up." He repeated, giving her a firm kick to the ribs. Emily was sure that she not only felt, but also heard a crack as he did so and pain erupted in her chest. Slowly but surely she pushed herself up the wall so she was leaning against it in a standing position, panting heavily – the last time she had eaten or drank anything must have been over twelve hours ago.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He chuckled darkly as he saw her try to cover the pain masking her face. After sharply grabbing her shoulders he marched her out of the door from behind, pushing her forwards every couple of strides in order to get her to hurry up.

_Come on. Come on, you can do this. _Emily tried to steel herself against anything her father put in front of her. She knew that she just needed to hold on until her team arrived – she was trying to kid herself if she thought they would just leave without doing anything.

The agent was quickly brought out of these thoughts when she was pulled to an abrupt stop outside of a similar looking steel door. The stop jarred her already painful ribs and causing her to suck in her breath to which her father chuckled darkly.

Emily was pushed roughly into the low-lit room and into a chair by a couple of computers.

"What's this?" She asked, making sure to keep the tremble from her voice.

"Well it seems that your 'friends' have found my little tech room, so we're going to have a little fun with them." Her father answered all too cheerily as he secured her wrists to the arms of the chair so she would be forced to watch the brightly lit screens.

"What kind of fun?" The brunette spat angrily at him.

"Now, now." Mr. Prentiss answered in a sickly sweet voice. "We're just going to play a game."

"Guys!" Garcia shouted as one of the monitors lit up, displaying a figure sitting in a chair on the screen.

"That's Emily!" JJ shouted, getting closer to the screen to check if her friend was okay.

"Did you turn on that screen, Garcia?" Hotch asked the analyst who shook her head meekly. "I was afraid of that. He knows we're here." The other monitors in the room suddenly turned black, then a line of text was displayed across it.

**Good evening agents. You're going to play a game. Succeed and your friend will be unharmed, fail and you will have to watch her suffer t your own hands. Good luck.**

The screens one again all lit up like before apart from one, which had, a complex-looking code displayed across it.

"We need to hurry, we don't know how much time we have." Rossi pointed out to the team who were stunned into silence and looking at the single screen that displayed their friend.

"Garcia, can you hack into the databases and find out where Prentiss is without them knowing?" Hotch turned to the blonde.

"Yes sir, as long as someone does something on that computer to put them off of my trail." She points to the code.

"Okay. You do that. Reid, start on the code." Spencer began tapping away at the keys of the computer in front of him, all the while his brain as overturning all of the facts and letters in his mind, trying to de-bunk the code used.

"Sir, this doesn't make any sense!" The genius cried out in frustration at his boss, his face etched with worry that he wouldn't be able to protect his friend and colleague.

"Reid." Morgan stepped forwards, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulders. "Don't panic and think clearly."

"Don't panic?! You can't put someone in this kind of situation without them panicking. That's like shooting someone and telling them not to bleed."

"Reid." Morgan growled and shook the genius's shoulders, who blinked and seemed to collect himself.

"Sorry. It's not your fault, but it just doesn't make sense."

Emily felt a presence lean in behind her.

"It seems that your friends need an incentive." The agent felt her body explode into spasm as electricity shot through her body.

* * *

**Like it? Yes? No? Review and tell me why and what you would like to see next. They really inspire me to write quicker!**

**Mae x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorrysorrysorrysorry! But I have updates now...:)**

**I really should have updated sooner, but I haven't been getting as many reviews lately so I had no drive. Naughty Gemma *Slaps hand***

**Now that's done lets get on with it!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Oh God." JJ mumbled before turning away so she wouldn't have to look at the jerking figure on the screen. The male team members' eyes were locked on the computer monitor as they could see their friend's mouth opening as she screamed but they didn't get any audio of what was happening, which Garcia was thankful for as she struggled to find the loophole in the system.

"Come on." She coached herself as she worked. "Sir, this may take longer than I thought." The blonde informed her boss gravely, knowing that every second in this twisted situation counted dearly and this very knowledge that she was searching for could be the difference of life and death for her friend. This revelation fell onto broad shoulders and Garcia pushed herself harder than ever before. She only hoped it was enough.

Emily wished that she'd soon pass out from the pain that was inflicted onto her abused body. Unfortunately for her she was aware of everything that was happening from her tired eyes to the ache in her chest as she slumped down in the chair. She was only slightly aware of the presence by her shoulder, but her drained and exhausted body refused to comply and open her eyes.

"Lets see what they make of that, shall we?" A spine-chilling whisper came from beside her ear, although all she could do was weekly pull at her restraints; soon giving up. Eventually the brunette dragged her eyelids open, only to settle her vision on the screen ahead. It was clear to her from her friend's expressions that the situation was critical and Emily stifled a groan at how bleak the future seemed.

"They're taking too long." Her father reappeared into her line of sight. "What to do… What to do…" He stalled, toying with the Taser in his hands. Emily's tongue ran along her bottom lip in an attempt to moisten her mouth for she felt as if she'd swallowed the Sahara Desert.

"Don't hurt them, I'm the one you want." The agent attempted to plead with her captor, who simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's what I was planning on doing…" He started, but her heart plummeted as she felt there was more to come, "But when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." The man responded simply, his sickly-sweet tone making Emily want to gag. She let her head loll back against the chair, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change the sick man's mind.

"I need to get things moving around here." Mr. Prentiss frowned in deep thought. He suddenly stalked out of her vision towards what Emily imagined to be the door, her suspicions confirmed when she hear the familiar scraping of metal-on-metal. All she heard was a low whisper outside the door before he came back towards her. Her attention was suddenly drawn towards the screen ahead of her when figures appeared behind her unsuspecting friends.

"No…" She whispered in disbelief.

Hotch froze when he heard something moving behind him. One of the team? No, they were all in front of him. Had he really been that stupid as to not keep an eye on the door?

"Keep your hands where we can see them and turn around slowly." A stern voice spoke from behind his and his body tensed. He'd let his team down again. Each team member did as they were told, some of their faces more fearful than others.

"Put down your weapons slowly." One of the men ordered and everyone did as they were told, knowing that they needed to do what was asked of them. Each of their hands were pulled roughly behind their backs and they were marched out of the room. Hotch tried to remember what twists and turns they took down the seemingly never ending corridors, but it was too much for one person to take in all in one go. After what felt like an eternity, but was most likely only a couple of minutes they stopped outside a heavy looking metal door, identical to the ones they had previously been searching in a hall, identical to the one they had been previously searching. One by one they were all roughly thrown inside and the door was slammed shut behind them with a sense of finality.

"What are we going to do now?" Garcia was the first to speak, her eyes wide and hiccupping softly. Morgan wrapped his strong arms around her, but could not bring himself to tell her it would be okay, because at the moment her wasn't so sure of that himself. Hotch let his strong demeanor drop and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"There's not anything we can do until we're given the chance."

Emily was once again forced to stand, but was ashamed that she had to rely on her father to hold most of her weight, for her legs were so shaky and weak. This time the handcuffs were not placed on her wrists, but she was half walked, half dragged down the hall. Her ribs felt like they were on fire as she was jolted along, but she tried her best to suppress it to the back of her mind, however Prentiss cried out in pain when she was once again pushed into another room and landed sprawled on her back. She only realized that there were others in the room when one of them spoke out.

"Emily?" JJ Approached her dark haired friend slowly, not knowing what kind of condition she would be in. She dropped down onto her knees along with Hotch and Rossi as she woman groaned in response letting her friend know she was awake, but couldn't yet find the words to speak.

"Where does it hurt?" JJ prompted, trying not to let her worry show to the others, although she knew that they probably felt the same.

"My ribs…" Emily mumbled back in response, in more pain than before as the adrenaline had now worn off and the fire came back in full force.

"It's okay…" JJ soothed, lifting up her friend's head and resting it on her lap, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her friend and herself from whatever was coming next.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Anyone think they know what happens next? Let me know! Like it? Let me know! Hate it? Let me know? Want to eat your food off of it? Let me know!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! life just got int he way I guess:/ I was on holiday then as soon as I got back i had to revise for an exam last week, and for an exam coming up this week.**

**It never ends!gahhh... (got a little dramatic there ) I hope i haven't lost any readers, because there is a lot coming up soon because i only have one exam left and my muse for this fic seems to have returned! yippee! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Emily was now leaning against the wall, after some help from JJ. Although she'd done her best to mask the pain so her friend's wouldn't worry or see her in her weakest, she knew that this had already happened as soon as she'd been shoved into the sterile room with them. Now that she had some support from the wall the pain from her ribs was no longer coming in waves every time she moved, but had resided to a dull ache, never letting her forget it's sinister presence.

After the worried glances from her blond friend finally became too much, Prentiss finally spoke. "What is it, Jayje?" The woman who was sitting on the floor beside her looked up with concern in her eyes.

"What happened, Em? What did he do to you?" The brunette shook her head sadly and looked down at her intertwined fingers in her lap.

"I don't want to talk about it, we need to focus on getting out of here."

"Emily…" JJ whined, drawing out the word. "Just know that when you're ready you can talk to me, because I'm here for you, okay?" Emily finally drew her eyes back up to her friend's face, and then nodded her head reluctantly.

"Yeah I know, Jayje." She whispered softly, maintaining eye contact as JJ reached out and covered her hands with her own in comfort.

* * *

After what felt like a couple of hours later, although they couldn't be sure, Emily began moaning in her sleep as her head rested in JJ's lap.

"No… Dad, stop… Don't hurt her…"

"Em," JJ shook her friends shoulder tentatively, remembering what happened last time. "Em, honey, you need to wake up." The team looked on, concerned, as Emily's horror filled gasps awoke the already tense atmosphere.

"No! Stop! You're hurting me!" The brunette's face scrunched up in fear and pain, probably brought on by her own fidgeting in her restless sleep. Penelope scooted over from the other side of the room to assist her struggling blond friend.

"Emily you need to wake up now, it's just a dream." Prentiss' hands grasped at the air around her and settled when she found Garcia's, squeezing for a source of comfort, even in her unconscious state, in what was likely the climax of her vicious nightmare.

"No!" Emily shouted, her eyes widening in shock as she woke up unexpectedly, but rapidly going back down again at the excruciating pain in her ribs. Her panicked, and now pain-filled, gasps continued as her heart rate refused to slow.

"Buttercup you need to calm down for me." Penelope tried to stop the brunette from hyperventilating and rubbed her thumb soothingly across the back of her hand. She couldn't help noticing the brutal injuries surrounding her friend's wrists, from what she could only guess from her earlier bindings.

"It was just a nightmare, Em." JJ said softly, cradling Prentiss' head in her lap and stroking her raven hair. The woman's breathing calmed after a couple of minutes, but the men couldn't help but send concerned looks at the women every couple of moments.

"Jen…" Emily whimpered, but tried her best to hide the pain that was slowly reducing to an aching throb.

"What is it, Emily?" The blond responded, as she looked her friend in the eye, worry etched across her face.

"My dad hit my mom." She revealed what all of the team had already suspected.

"In you dream?" JJ asked hopefully, but her friend shook her head sadly, her eyes full of sorrow.

"But it happened in my dream too…" She looked confused for a second. "And then it went all blurry and he … he started hitting me too." Rossi looked away, not wanting to intrude on this already painful conversation as Emily's eyes filled with unshed tears.

They all sat quietly after this confession, not really knowing if it had happened earlier, or was merely a figment of her dream. All of them were hoping that she'd dreamt it, but no one felt it was their place to ask. After a while had passed in silence Reid cleared his throat.

"Um… Emily, do you know of any small buildings or maybe an outhouse on the edge of the property?" The woman slowly moved to sit up and Garcia and JJ moved to help her, and she didn't answer before she was resting somewhat uncomfortably against the wall.

"Most of it is just fields and gardens, but there is a really old stable block, maybe a mile or two from the house. Why?" Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows knotted together.

"What are you thinking of, Kid?" Morgan asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, there must have been a way of them getting stuff in and out of here without anyone from the house realizing." He spoke quickly, trying to get his words out as fast as possible.

"You're right," Hotch said slowly, thinking over the magnitude of the seemingly endless basement. Rossi shook his head.

"This is all well and good, but it's no help if we're stuck in here." The room fell silent in contemplation.

"So there's nothing we can do until he comes back." Emily sighed in defeat, and JJ rubbed her shoulder consolingly, until her hand stopped at the base of her friend's neck.

"Em," She spoke worriedly, causing the others to look over as well.

"Hm?" The brunette hummed; distracted.

"You're bleeding." JJ told her as she began to move Emily's raven locks to the side to get a better look.

"Let me have a look." The concerned Unit Chief stepped forward; needing to know what condition his subordinate was in. "Did he hit you when you were alone with him?" He asked Emily, as he looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't…" She thought back to her time alone with him, but drew up a blank. "I don't think so." She moved her hand up to touch the affected area and winced.

"What about earlier?" JJ asked, "When we were in the corridor before he took Morgan? They got me on the head then, too." She shuddered, not wanting to rekindle those memories at that particular time.

"And it's still bleeding?" Reid asked uneasily.

"Maybe I re-opened the wound earlier when he…" Emily trailed off and bit her lip.

"When he what?" Hotch frowned at her and pulled her chin up when she looked away anxiously. "Emily you need to tell us. I know you don't want to, but we do need to know." Aaron pushed softly, knowing that if he pushed harder she would retreat further into herself.

"You know when you guys were in the room with all the computers and those guys came in and brought you all here?" She swallowed nervously as they all nodded in encouragement. "He said you weren't doing it fast enough and he… he tasered me." The room fell silent once more as they were told something they had more or less known already, but it was one hundred times worse when you were told for sure.

"Oh gumdrop." Garcia trailed off, not knowing how to comfort her friend, so settled for a hug, which JJ soon joined in with. Emily refused to let the tears fall, although her eyes were burning.

The room froze when loud footsteps reverberated out in the hall. The BAU men stepped forward protectively in front of the girls when the door slowly swung open, and Mr. Prentiss casually sauntered in. Two men dressed all in black flanked him, each armed with a semi-automatic – just to be on the safe side.

"I have to say, guys," He gestured openly with his arms, "I heard you were the best the FBI had to offer. I'm a little disappointed if I'm honest." All he received was a stony glare from each of the room's occupants. He returned them with a sickening smile that they had all seen before upon the very unsub's that they track down.

"What do you want from us?" Hotch asked in his monotone voice reserved for the worst their job had to offer.

"You guys, just a little fun on the side," He shrugged as if talking about the weather, but then pointed at Emily. "But her… A little… payback, shall we say?" The other two men took another step into the room.

"Stand up!" He commanded at his daughter, who was still sitting, supported by the wall. Penelope and JJ moved to help her, but were waved off by Mr. Prentiss. "You two stay where you are. Now move!" He ordered again. Emily moved slowly to minimize the pain in her chest and pushed herself up from the ground, but couldn't stop the wince as she did so. Once she stood panting hard against the wall the man moved forwards and grabbed her arm, shaking her form before dragging her towards the door.

"Hold on!" Morgan shouted Mr. Prentiss, but shut up quickly when one of the armed men stepped in his direction.

"Don't worry." He stopped mid-way through the door, "You'll be joining us too." As soon as he stepped out of view six more men entered the room, and forced each of the occupants forwards in silence.

Into the unknown.

* * *

**Thanks Bobby Taylor / Castle1773 for the magnificent ideas! they will be coming up soon! Review and tell me what you think please, I really want to get 100 reviews, and the 100th reviewer will get a one-shot with whatever pairing and situation they like!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Bobby Taylor for the help with this, everyone go check out their stories! While you're at it go check out Susie G's aswell and it would be much appreciated if you could drop a review to with because their fic's are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 13

As Emily was marched quickly down the corridor she turned her head to see that the team were also being forced along. In the other direction, that is.

"No!" She screeched, thrashing around in his arms as much as her injuries would allow and she distantly heard her friend's doing the same.

"Do what I tell you and I won't kill them on the spot." Mr. Prentiss hissed in her ear from behind, his voice full of menace. "That's it." He spoke again when she stilled in his arms, but quickly pushed her forwards again.

They continued to walk for a while, taking so many twists and turns that Emily had no idea in what direction they had came, nor what direction her friends were going. Her father abruptly pulled her to a stop outside yet another identical metal door, and was promptly shoved inside where she fell to the cold floor; the metal door swinging quickly to a close, the sounds of bolts and latches coming from the other side.

"Emily!" She heard a familiar voice yell, causing her to quickly sit up, but she stifled the groan brought along with the familiar throb in her chest. All of her teammates were chained along one wall of the enormous room she was in.

"What's going on?" She shouted back, slowly picking herself up from the ground. Before anyone had a chance to reply, a booming voice filled the room from what Emily guessed at as speakers.

"I felt a little disappointed that our game got cut short earlier, so…" Mr. Prentiss' voice trailed off, and the profilers could even hear the grin that they knew what on his sinister face. "I guess there's nothing else to say other than… Let the game begin." Emily stood completely still, not knowing what to do. The room seemed fairly empty, but she was sure that this would not be the case, considering her father's track record so far, and that he had something up his sleeve.

"Prentiss!" Hotch called out to her, sensing her hesitance. "Go as slow as you like, okay?" He waited for her nod.

"Err… You guys?" The brunette yelled fearfully, her voice wavering a little. "There's a tile on the floor a different color to all the others."

"Test it with your foot first." JJ advised, remembering the situation from quite a few hours ago. Emily cautiously placed one foot on the tile, and pressed down a little. The lights dimmed and crimson red lasers shot across the room, crisscrossing ahead of her.

"Shit." Hotch cussed quietly to himself, and then spoke a little louder. "Emily, we don't know what these things are going to do, so I suggest putting something through first and seeing what happens, before you attempt anything." The brunette nodded in reply, not realizing he wouldn't see in the darkness that surrounded them. Emily eased her shoe off, and reached forwards. As soon as the shoe entered the laser beam a shot rang out, startling all of the room's occupants.

"Emily!" Garcia shouted as the others froze in shock.

"I'm okay!" She called back and relief washed through them like a tidal wave, "I put my shoe through it." Shrugging, she tugged off the other shoe and tossed the ruined pair behind her – it was much easier knowing where she was putting her feet barefoot anyway.

"What's going on?" Hotch spoke loudly, "We can't see you."

"Umm, I have to do it I guess." She scratched her head, but stopped when she touched the sore spot.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Garcia whispered to JJ, who was situated beside her.

"I hope so; she did have all that training from her time with Doyle." Garcia nodded, unshed tears in her eyes for her beloved friend. She'd lost her once and she wasn't sure she could handle it again.

"Okay, you guys, I'm going in." Emily confirmed to the team, before taking the first important step between life and death. She gasped loudly as she had to duck under another beam, but pain ripped through her ribs.

"Prentiss?" Voices called out to her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She called back, knowing that even if she wasn't she'd have to do this anyway. She smoothly got past the next wires by logrolling underneath, although she came pretty close to one. A couple of lights came back on again, so the team could see what she was doing, but the lasers were slightly less visible.

"Come on, Princess," Morgan encouraged, "Not that far left to go." Emily looked at the few wires she had left to master, knowing that she'd have to attempt some very unconventional methods that she knew she'd once be able to do, but not sure if she could any more.

"What choice do I have?" The brunette asked herself, and came back to the same conclusion. The team watched on in confusion as she turned so her back was facing the wire, and slowly bent over backwards and put her arms of the floor behind her so she was in a crab position.

"Go Em!" Garcia shouted, cheering her on. The profiler took a second to get herself balanced, then pushed off of the floor with her toes, so she was standing on her hands, then placed her feet on the floor the other side of the last beam. It was an excruciating thing to do with her ribs, but it was worth it for getting to the other side, well… without being shot. She slowly stretched up so she was the right way up again with a rightful triumphant look plastered on her face.

"Good work, Prentiss." Hotch almost flashed a smile, but being in the dire situation that they were already in there still wasn't anything to be happy about for the time being.

"Thank you, Sir." She replied, looking ahead.

"Well, well Emily." Her father's voice once again boomed across the room, "I'm impressed. I didn't think that you'd remember any of it." The team exchanged looks of confusion. The brunette's face was stony, but she didn't reply to the man who caused her so much suffering in her young life. "Do you remember when I used to train you myself? Lets see how much you remember." The speakers cut off; leaving the team confused as to what Mr. Prentiss was referring to.

Before they had a chance to ask Emily what he was talking about, a section of the wall slid open, revealing Mr. Prentiss and two other men all dressed in black.

"I wouldn't try anything, dear." He warned her. "These two men here are going to make sure you do exactly as I ask." The team watched on in suspense as the trio walked forwards. The two men stopped, but Mr. Prentiss carried on going so he was standing behind his daughter.

"I know you last did this a long while ago, but lets see if you still have the fight left in you." He told her, lifting a black scarf and tying it across her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hotch shouted to the sinister man, who tutted disapprovingly back.

"Now, now, Mr. Hotchner. Good things come to those who wait." He paused for a chuckle. "Or… not so good things." The man guided Emily forwards by her shoulders.

"Remember honey," The nickname sent a shiver down her spine, "Wait for the gong." He stopped her on a cross on the floor, and retreated a couple of steps. The profiler took a defensive stance, and when the gong tolled – much to the team's dismay – the men advanced on their blindfolded friend.

* * *

**We're one step closer to 100 reviews, REMEMBER: 100TH REVIEWER GETS A ONE SHOT ON WHATEVER PAIRING AND SUBJECT THEY LIKE! Who knows, that one shot might turn into a multi chapter if I like it...;-) So go review! Now! The button's right there...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay, I've been so swamped and I'm so tired that I fell asleep at 6pm yesterday-.- but after a power nap in my math class (Literally) I'm ready to upload the next chapter to my magnificent story;) **

**Thanks to Bobby Taylor for the help with this fic, you have no idea how much they've helped me. If they hadn't encouraged me as much as they have I wouldn't have been updating so quickly the last three chapters... So say thanks to them by checking out Bobby Taylor's and Susie G's fanfics please! they are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 14

As soon as Emily took a defensive stance she knew what was coming. It was almost three decades ago when she did it last, but her father had made sure the whole sequence was engrained into her memory.

Her friends watched, helpless, with their hearts in their mouths as the three men advanced on their friend. In normal circumstances she could have had a fighting chance, but not after the injuries she'd suffered on top of that.

Emily's senses were heightened because her sight had been stolen from her, so she could sense the figure gaining on her from behind. She span quickly on the spot and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the being, and guessed that she was on target by the thud to the ground that followed.

"Behind you!" Someone screeched, but it was unnecessary as she span on the spot, just in time to grab hold of the hand about to deliver a swift punch to her stomach and turn, flipping the other bodyguard over her shoulder. Emily took a few hesitant steps backwards, trying to rack her brains for what came next in the sequence.

Just as the brunette remembered what was to come she heard the click of a mechanism, so jumped as high into the air as she could, doing the splits as she dodged the line of darts that she knew were passing below her at that very second.

"I can't look…" Garcia groaned at what she thought was her friend fighting a losing battle, but the others look on, part filled with dread, the other part filled with awe.

Emily knew that although she hadn't been hit with a dart, she was lucky she had remembered right at the last minute – there was definitely a hole in the leg of her slacks.

"Come on, Em." She growled at herself, needing to focus. She readied herself so she was once again facing her father, crouching low so she was ready for anything he had coming. There was movement close beside her, so she lashed out sending them a gut wrenching kick to the stomach and a right hook across the jaw. Prentiss could faintly hear her friends shouting to her in the back of her mind, but her focus was purely on what was going on around her. Another being zeroed in on her back, so she span quickly, startling them, and delivered a sharp stamp on their foot, sending them bent over - where she rapidly kneed them in the stomach, but not before they reciprocated with a punch across the face.

It wasn't until they were right on top of her that Emily realized the fight wasn't over yet. A kick to her lower back sent her sprawling onto the floor. She rolled over to the left just as a heavy boot stamped right where head was a millisecond ago. Scrambling to her feet, she lashed out with her arm, trying to gauge where the person was standing – only to get it very wrong. Calloused hands wrapped around hers and sent her quickly back down to the ground.

"To your left!" A voice she recognized as Morgan's barked as she lay on the concrete. She kicked her foot up in the air and caught them around the jaw with her heel, giving her time to stand up.

An arm wrapped around her neck, and she struggled against the grip only for it to get tighter and tighter until she could barely suck in a breath. Counting to three, she smashed her head against her captor's nose and the hands promptly released her, where she pulled them down to the ground, smacking their head against the concrete.

Emily lay there panting for a few moments, oblivious to the joyous sounds of her team. She pulled the blindfold from her eyes, and grimaced against the bright light above her. The brunette quickly sat up and searched her father's still body for the keys to the room and the locks that held her friend's captive – she had no idea how long it would be until any one of the men woke up. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off it took her a moment to pull herself to her feet, where she wobbled uncertainly before getting her footing.

"God, Em!" JJ said as Emily hurried her way towards them with the keys, causing the brunette to blush uncontrollably. Her hands shook as she unlocked Rossi's restraints, so he wrapped her in a fatherly hug to reassure her, before prizing the keys out of her hand and unlocking the other's restraints for her.

"Em, you're bleeding." JJ told her as she gingerly touched the edges of the quickly forming black eye she had gained. Emily half smiled at her friend.

"At least we match now." JJ smirked, remembering the violent bruising she had around her own eye from the brunette's unfortunate right hook. Emily leaned in and gave JJ a hug.

"I'm sorry you guys all got caught up in this, but unless we want it to last any longer we should go before they wake up." She flicked her eyes at the men behind them.

"We'll talk about this later," Hotch said sternly, "But Prentiss, this is _not _your fault. Let's take the firearms that the men have on them because we don't know how many men Mr. Prentiss has. We'll only have three between us, but it'll have to do." He commanded, and Morgan went to retrieve them. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily as they made their way to the steel door, from which the team was brought in by.

"I know you seem fine right now, Em, but the adrenaline will be wearing off fast. Just promise me you'll tell me when you're not." JJ stopped and looked her friend in the eye.

"I will, Jay, but I'll be fine as soon as we get out of here."

The team stood round in a group before they left the hall.

"Okay, we have to take solace in the fact that if Mr. Prentiss' me knew we were out they would have intervened by now. The halls are like a maze, but we don't stop moving until we are out – is that clear?" Hotch waited for the nod from each member of the team before opening the door a crack to peer out into the hall.

"The coast is clear. Prentiss, I want you at the front with me, followed by JJ, Reid and Garcia because you won't have weapons. Morgan at the back. On my count. 3…2…1…"

* * *

**Don't worry... The story isn't over yet... Mwahahahahaha Remember that the person to do the 100th review will get a oneshot with a pairing of their choice with any subject matter... and you never know, It could turn into a multi-chap... I won't be able to update until Sunday because I am going away for the weekend, but I will still be able to reply to reviews on my phone so get reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for leaving you hanging like that!:( It wasn't purposeful, honest! I was without internet for the weekend and then was sick for the last two days, so I apologise!**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**The 100th reviewer was a guest, so we're gonna jump back a step and say well done to _EverythingSunny_****for being the 99th reviewer! PM me for your request:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

"On my count. 3…2…1…" The team all stealthily, but quietly, made their way through the door. They looked both ways down the hall, and decided to go left since they had no idea in which way they needed to go. They quietly made their way down countless halls, taking unknown amounts of twists and turns when Emily hushed them, and motioned for them to all stop.

"I can hear footsteps." The brunette informed them in an almost undetectable whisper. Almost as one, they group dodged down a neighboring hall and pressed themselves the wall while some of Mr. Prentiss' men walked past. As soon as the threat had passed they carried on with their journey, now each of them listening out for the footsteps that only Emily had heard.

While they passed yet another innumerable solid steel door, Emily halted, causing everyone else to stop thinking that she'd heard another set of footsteps.

"Did you guys hear that?" The silence in return made her take it as a no. "I thought I heard someone crying." She pointed to the door she was loitering beside uncertainly on her toes. Hotch nodded, his eyes stern.

"I hear it, too." He looked at the rest of the team. "Are you happy to go check it out, or get out of here and tell the locals what we found?" JJ spoke up first.

"We can't just leave someone behind, Hotch. Who knows what could happen to them before we get back to them." She said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Hotch agreed with their decision and they all got ready to enter when her put his hand on the doorknob. He counted out to three on his fingers and quickly opened the cynical door. What they saw caused all of them to freeze in their tracks.

"M…Mother?" Emily coughed out, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Emily!" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise. She was bound to a chair in a similar fashion to what Emily was earlier. Hotch shut the door so no one would walk past and unexpectedly stumble across them.

"What are you doing here? What happened?" Emily forced out as herself and JJ rushed forwards to undo the ambassador's bindings.

"I'm not sure what happened… I felt really drowsy and fell asleep. When I woke up I was here." Emily frowned, and then winced severely and grabbed her ribs when she bent down to untie her mother's ankles from the chair.

"Easy, Princess." Morgan put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "You need to be careful, alright? Let me do this." He bent down to help JJ finish off. Emily stepped to the side of the room as her mother gave her a worried look.

"Emily, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked her daughter as Morgan helped her stand on her shaky legs that she hadn't used for a couple of days.

"I'm fine, mother." The brunette closed off, not wanting to worry her mother even more after what she had been through in the last couple of days.

"Prentiss." Hotch ground out, and sighed. Emily rubbed her hand over her face, but stopped when it touched the bruising that was quickly worsening.

"Okay, okay… I'll be fine as soon as we get out of here and that bastard is locked in prison." The team would have been shocked if they didn't agree on what she had said.

"Emily, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. If I had known this would happen-" She was cut off.

"He would have gotten me anyway, Mother. It's better off this way so we can all get out of it with the team's help."

"And we will get out of this." Hotch added on the end.

"I hate to say it, but we need to get going." Rossi said, making his way over to the door again.

"Woah…" Emily moaned, holding one hand up to her head and the other to brace herself against the wall. JJ rushed forwards and wrapped her arm around her friend's waist to steady her.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked anxiously.

"Just… Dizzy…" Reid walked up to the pair and looked in each of Emily's eyes.

"Do you have a headache?" The younger man asked, to which the brunette nodded. "Hotch, I'm pretty sure she has a concussion."

"Okay. Are you okay to keep moving?" He looked to Emily.

"Yeah, it'll pass in a minute, don't worry." She strained a smile at the group.

"JJ, are you alright?" Hotch asked, remembering that JJ was also knocked out earlier as well as Prentiss.

"Yeah, Hotch I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"Okay, we'll get moving. But if any of you," he looked pointedly at JJ, Emily and Elizabeth, "Feel unwell you need to tell me, alright?" They all nodded in relief of getting moving again. JJ let go of Emily slowly.

"You okay now?" She raised her eyebrows at the brunette, who nodded back with a half smile in appreciation.

Hotch checked that the coast was clear before they got moving again and soon enough they were making their way down the identical halls of the concrete prison. They sped up after a couple of minutes once Elizabeth was less shaky on her feet and were quickly passing through corridor after corridor, Hotch systematically checking around each corner before they moved in.

Unfortunately they had quite a few near misses with some of Mr. Prentiss' men, but they were always alert and ready to hide at the slightest sound.

_We must be near the end soon. _Emily thought, _We've been walking forever! _Just as this thought passed through her mind they slowed to a stop when Hotch motioned for them to stop as he peeked around the corner.

"There are two men guarding a door." He replied to their questioning looks. "Okay, me and Morgan will go around, the rest of you stay here until we give you the okay - We don't want to give them any extra unnecessary targets." Morgan nodded and moved around the corner with him, with their guns raised.

"Put your hands up!" They ordered the guards as they made their way into the hall. The two men looked at each other for a second an each made a move to grab their weapons.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" Morgan told them in a hushed voice, not wanting to attract any attention to themselves from anyone else who could be nearby. Both men still made a move, despite the warning and Hotch and Morgan both fired, ushering the team around the corner quickly so they could get away from the source of the noise as quickly as possible.

Hotch tested the door and looked inside when it opened easily. There was a dark tunnel with lights dotted along the sides. He motioned for the team to follow; Emily and JJ taking the guard's automatics as they rushed past.

"This must be the way out." Reid expressed once the heavy door thudded shut behind them.

"We'd better hope so." Hotch stated, then moved forwards into the foreboding darkness.

* * *

**Oh dear, another cliffhanger? My mistake;) **

**Thanks to Bobby Taylor for the great ideas and bouncing them back with me, go check out their stories *motions with hands* and you'll get a scrumptious virtual cookie courtesy of our favourite tech analyst Penelope Garcia!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long I swear! Thanks again to Bobby Taylor for helping me with this, go check out their stories!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"We better hope so." Hotch stated, then moved forwards into the foreboding darkness.

The white lights were placed at random intervals down the tunnel so some parts were lit up more than others. Because of this, the team moved swiftly but in silence so if anyone who was coming down the tunnel towards them so much as breathed they'd know.

"Reid," JJ looked at the younger man, "Do you have any idea how much further it will be?"

"By my calculations it shouldn't be any further than a half mile." His eyebrows knotted together as the cogs in his brain worked it out. Garcia breathed a sigh of relief – soon they'd be back at the Prentiss Manor and could put this brutal place behind them.

Hotch, who was leading the group, signaled for everyone to stop as he peeked his head round a corner in the tunnel.

"Clear." He said as he stepped around the turn into a large-ish room, followed by everyone else.

"Okay, no one move any further forwards," Emily cautioned, "If I know my dad well, there's something off in here."

"Hold on," Ambassador Prentiss spoke with a frown, "I think I know this place."

"Do you remember anything?" Rossi asked, but she shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I know I recognize the place, but all I can remember is red flashing lights."

"Wait a second." Emily said, "No way…" She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" JJ asked the brunette, worried for what might be ahead.

"Let me just…" Emily walked to the side and began looking at the walls.

"Prentiss, what is it?" Hotch requested as the woman reached up to what appeared to be a switch and dimmed the lights.

"No way, man." Morgan spoke darkly, his eyes flashing. Red lasers filled the room, much the same as before – only this time they were moving.

"I knew I recognized this place." Emily sounded defeated. "Dad made me do it before, and now I have to do it again."

"Hold up." Morgan held up his hand to halt her in her movements, "No way are you doing this, Em. Either someone else does it, or we find a way to turn it off."

"Yeah, Em. You may have done it before, but that was a long time ago, and you're hurt this time round – that'll make things a lot harder.

"Don't you get it?" The brunette looked up at them, "None of you guys know the sequence, and we don't have enough time to find an off switch - if there is one – because my dad and his men could come up here any minute. As soon as someone see's those guards we'll be dead within ten minutes. We've gotten off easy up until now, but we've made him angry and he'll kill us on the spot, so we can either spend our time arguing about this, or getting ourselves out of here." Silence reigned for a few moments.

"I agree." Hotch said quietly.

"What?" Morgan rounded on him.

"Look, I'm about as happy with it as you are, but it is the lesser of two evils." The room fell silent for a moment, no one disagreeing with what Hotch pointed out.

"So you've done this before?" Reid looked at Emily, who nodded, "So you know what the order is?"

"The last time I did it was a while ago, but I'm 95% sure of it." Her eyes flashed dark for a second as she recounted unwelcome memories of her childhood.

"Be safe." Her mother said simply, not needing any more words to get her point across. Emily sent them a tight-lipped smile as she turned away towards the crimson, flashing lasers zipping across the room in what appeared to be a random fashion, although Emily knew had some sort of order.

She tried to push the pain that she was feeling to the back of her mind so she could focus on getting through the dancing lasers unscathed. The brunette took a deep breath to calm herself and moved as far forwards as she could to the lasers without getting caught in them. She waited for the closest one to zip past her a couple of times, then as soon as it moved away from her again she jumped in quickly and dropped low on the ground in a press-up position where she knew the lasers didn't touch. Emily gritted her teeth as the pressure put strain on her injuries, but pushed it as far back in her mind as possible. She grunted as she used her arms to push up and jumped over the next laser, but ducked low at the same time as another shot over her head.

The team watched apprehensively as their beloved friend darted between the minefield of lasers. They felt that they needed to shout encouragement, but didn't in fear that it would knock Prentiss' concentration.

Across the room Emily hesitated where she was standing as she realized that she wasn't sure what came next in the sequence. The flashing lights were increasing the intensity of the throbbing in her head and she was no longer sure of herself. The agent took a huge leap forwards as she spotted an opening. When a laser came dangerously close she braced herself with her hands covering her head, but no shot came.

The team breathed out a sigh of relief when she slowly lowered her arms and looked about herself for the next part of her sequence. Thankfully, she had some form of recollection at the next part of the sequence, although she knew she wasn't going to like it. There was only a split second for her to land between the next jump and the one following.

"What is she doing?" JJ asked no one in particular without taking her eyes off of her brunette friend.

"Oh God…" Elizabeth trailed off, knowing what was coming next. Before JJ had a chance to ask Emily took a huge leap forwards, hopped over another laser as soon as she landed, then pushed off of the ground as hard as she could for momentum, somersaulting into the air and over the last laser. Emily faintly recognized a gunshot reverberating around the room whilst she was mid-air, followed by a chorus of shouts from her friends.

"Emily!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger *Face palm* Dear me. My bad;) You'd better review now to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17

**EVERYONE NEEDS TO THANK BeckiLovesTV for prompting me to finish this chapter! sorry for taking that short hiatus, it wasn't planned I assure you! I'm quite surprised at how long this chapter is, it isn't very long compared to some stories, but I just kept writing:) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Emily!" The team screeched, not sure whether their friend was okay or not. Their friend that was currently sitting on the ground, that is. The woman pulled her limbs underneath her and stood rather shakily.

"I'm fine." She said to them, although the break in her voice proved them otherwise. "The bullet missed."

"Are you sure?" JJ looked Emily up and down worriedly. The brunette nodded.

"We need to be quick, I'll find the switch to turn the lasers off." This version of their friend was more subdued, and the team shared concerned glances behind her back.

"She'll have a hell of a lot to work through when we get back." Rossi remarked quietly, and no one disagreed. They were pulled away from their conversation when the lasers shut off. All of them immediately shot forwards to their friend, who brushed off their concern.

"We need to go. We have no idea how close they are." Emily pointed out, not making eye contact with anyone and instead brushing the dirt off of her bare feet – she'd taken her shoes off before the first set of lasers, back with her father.

"Em! I didn't realize you still didn't have any shoes." JJ said, and was once again waved off.

"We should go." Emily repeated and Hotch nodded in agreement, leading the way.

The group was careful not to make too much noise so they wouldn't alert anyone coming down the tunnel towards them, but they moved as quickly as possible.

"Look!" Reid exclaimed, "There's light ahead!" As they got closer they confirmed it as the end of the tunnel, thank goodness. They were in a small stone building – what they assumed was the old stable block. Once they got outside there were lots of trees and fields – and no sign of the Prentiss building.

"Elizabeth," Hotch said, turning to the Ambassador, "Do you know the way?"

"I'm not sure, I think so." She lifted her hand and pointed past the tunnel. "That way – I think."

"What about you, Em?" JJ asked her friend who was standing on the edge of the group. "Em?" She asked again when she didn't get a reply.

"Hmm?" Emily pulled her gaze away from the floor, absentmindedly. "Sorry, Jayje. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you knew the way." The blonde smiled sadly at Emily.

"Oh. Yeah, I think it's that way." She pointed in the same direction as her mother.

"I guess it's settled then." Rossi remarked and led the way into the trees. The group followed, Emily wincing as with each step a branch poked her bare feet.

"Prentiss, here." Morgan said, stopping and pulling off his boots, and handing her his thick socks. She smiled gratefully as she pulled them on and could them move faster through the trees, although she was still careful considering her pounding head and aching ribs.

They'd been walking through the trees for some time now and couldn't see a break through the dense foliage.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" Morgan asked Hotch who was leading at the front, trying to push his way through some bushes to make way for the group.

"It's only about two miles, but because of the trees it's going to take double that amount of time." Reid answered before Hotch had a chance. Morgan sighed, hoping that the whole ordeal would be over soon so his friends could get their injuries checked out and go home.

Whilst they were in the basement time almost meant nothing to them, so the only reason they knew it was evening was because of the dusk that was settling in on the forest.

"We need to move faster." Hotch instructed to Morgan at the back, "We have no idea if they came after us or not and we don't want to get lost in the woods at night. Morgan nodded.

"I hear you, Hotch." He looked at the younger man ahead of him, "Hey Reid? Take over from me?" He handed Reid the gun that was taken from Mr. Prentiss' men so he could keep an eye on the woods behind the group, before walking alongside Emily. "Come on Princess, we need to hurry up now." He encouraged the woman who looked dead on her feet.

"Okay." She nodded and shuffled along a bit faster.

"Come here." Morgan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and used the other to scoop up behind her knees, carrying her bridal-style.

"Morgan! I'm not an invalid, I can walk on my own." She objected weakly, but Morgan shook his head.

"Don't give me the crap, Em. You can't walk faster than a snail-pace and you're exhausted. Just enjoy the ride." He grinned and winked at her.

"Fine." Emily huffed, "But I won't like it." Secretly Emily was relieved that she didn't have to walk any further – though she wouldn't admit it. Her feet were killing from walking in just a pair of socks and they felt like someone had sliced them up with a piece of glass. The fight with the lasers hadn't helped her ribs either. At the time the adrenaline had been rushing throughout her body and it was pushed to the back of her head, but as soon as she had started walking the fire had returned in full force and left her more exhausted than ever.

JJ had tried to stop the concerned looks that she kept sending to the brunette, so was glad when she had accepted Morgan's help. She knew that although Emily didn't accept it, there was a time to accept help from others and it does _not _make you weak.

From the gentle rocking motion of Morgan's arms teamed with the over-exhaustion it wasn't long before Emily submitted to the depths of unconsciousness. JJ shivered subconsciously and looked around at the darkening woods. She'd always been afraid of the woods, and although she knew that she was safe with her team she couldn't help the fear that threatened to overcome her, as the woods around her grew darker.

Garcia had been unconsciously checking her phone the whole time they had been walking.

No such luck. No signal.

Hopefully as they got closer to the Ambassador's country house she would finally get some bars and be able to alert the police of what had happened.

"I think I see a break in the trees!" Hotch almost shouted with joy, but maintained his composure. The group all hurried forwards, almost running when they made it out of the trees to see the country house in sight.

"Morgan?" Emily mumbled into his chest as she woke up. "Put me down." She said when she became a little more aware. In under a minute they had reached the house and he set her down on the steps. They reached the front door and Hotch was about to rush inside when Emily stopped him.

"What if they're in there?" Hotch thought about it for a second.

"We don't have a choice. We need to get the keys to the SUV's. There's no way we could walk to the nearest town." Emily thought about it, then nodded her consent. Hotch slowly swung the door open, and the dark hall was empty. The group moved in silently, and Rossi moved to the basement door and locked it so no one would be able to enter the house through that route.

"Where have you been for the last few-" The housemaid called Brenda that they had met when they first entered the residence walked into the room, but paused when she turned the light on and took a look at the disheveled group.

Everyone looked at Emily when she groaned and leaned heavily against the wall. JJ moved to her side almost instantly.

"Emily are you okay? What's wrong?" The blonde wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't... I think… I need to lie down." Emily muttered, one arm around her ribs, the other hand coming up to her head. The housemaid looked on in shock as she slowly processed all of the group's visible injuries whilst Rossi and Hotch exchanged worried glances. They knew that if Emily was in enough pain that she was complaining about it – it was bad.

"Sir should I call an ambulance?" Garcia's eyes were wide.

"I think that would be the best thing to do." The magnitude of what had happened had finally hit Emily and her eyes filled with tears, and wincing when she moved.

"Come on, honey." Elizabeth encouraged as she assisted JJ with walking Emily over to the couch.

"What happened? Are you all alright?" Brenda asked Hotch.

"I know this is frightening, but you need to lock all of the doors and windows. Morgan, can you help her? We don't want them getting in." Morgan nodded and rushed off with the housemaid.

"Thank you. Hurry please." Garcia ended the phone call, "They said it will be around ten minutes, Sir."

"Thanks Garcia. I think everyone needs to be checked out at the hospital. JJ can join Prentiss in the ambulance and the rest of us will follow behind in the SUV's. Can you call the police and inform them of the situation?" She nodded quickly and dialed the number.

Emily wasn't thinking straight. She was lying down on the couch with her head resting in JJ's lap and all she could think about was her father. Emily panicked when she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Em?" JJ asked cautiously; Emily's eyes widened, and her eyes flashed with terror.

"He's coming here!" She panted, "He's gonna come find us!" Her damaged hands scrabbled at her throat, whilst Elizabeth and Garcia watched on anxiously.

"No! Emily I need you to listen to me. We are safe here, he's not getting in and the police are on their way." The brunette shook her head vigorously.

"No, he has all of our guns. How can we possibly be safe?"

"Emi, you're not thinking straight, okay? We have firearms too. Look at me, match my breathing." The blonde instructed. Emily tried to breathe at the same time, but carried on panicking, "Come on, Em. You can do it." Finally the brunette's breathing evened out and she carried on breathing at the same time as JJ.

"I've never seen her freak out like that." Rossi commented to Hotch as he leaned in the doorway.

"Me neither." He agreed, and looked up at the sound of sirens, "I think that's the ambulance."

"I'll show them in." Rossi walked towards the front door and let the EMT's in.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Emily looked up pleadingly to JJ.

"I'm sorry honey, but you need to get checked out. I am too." The blonde reassured.

"Can you come with me in the ambulance?" JJ looked at the EMT, who nodded at her.

"Of course."

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger, luckily for you, but I felt this was a natural break in the scene. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review and I PROMISE that I'll update within the next few days!x**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is basically about the hospital and stuff... so yeah, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review and read the A/N at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 18

JJ thanked the nurse as she finished bandaging the burn on her shoulder blade from the horrifying incident in the electric maze.

"Okay, Agent Jareau," The doctor said as he walked in the room, "You do have a concussion, but it is mild so we will be able to discharge you tonight." JJ smiled at the thought of not having to stay in the sterile room overnight.

"Thank you, doctor." The older man smiled at her.

"That's quite alright. I'll be back shortly with your discharge papers and the prescription you need to collect for your headache and some ointment for your burn and the chafing on your wrists." She shuddered once the doctor had left the room, thinking back to when all her and the team could do was watch as Emily had a blindfolded battle with her dad. She was brought back to the present when a familiar figure walked through the doorway.

"Will!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. He perched on the edge of the bed and held her hand gently, mindful of the bandages around her wrists, and ran his finger around the edge of her black eye.

"Jen I was so worried when you didn't answer your cell, what happened?" By the time JJ had described to him exactly what happened, and that Mr. Prentiss could still come back, the doctor had returned. Once she had signed her discharge papers and Will had tucked the prescription papers in his pocket JJ changed out of the hospital gown and they left in search of Emily's room.

Emily groaned when she was instructed to lean forwards and the doctor placed a stethoscope on her back. JJ smiled encouragingly at her from her seat in the corner.

"Deep breath for me, Agent Prentiss." He instructed and Emily breathed as deeply as her ribs would allow, "Okay. The X-rays came back and you have a non-displacement fracture of two of your ribs." After he saw her confused expression he expanded, "You have fractured two of your ribs, but they are not mobile in your chest cavity, so there is no danger of them puncturing your lung - which is what we were mostly worried about." He smiled warmly at her.

"Do I have to stay overnight?" She asked hopefully, really not wanting to have to stay a second longer in the room than absolutely necessary.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor nodded at her downcast expression, "I'm quite sure that the electric shock didn't do any permanent damage to your system, however I'd like to keep you overnight to keep an eye on your heart. But if all goes well you'll be able to leave in the morning. Is that alright?" Emily answered after taking a look at the stern look on JJ's face.

"Yeah, that's fine." JJ sighed in relief, glad that her friend chose the right time to not be stubborn.

"Good." The doctor was pleased that he wasn't met with resistance – he'd treated agents before, "A nurse will be in shortly to clean up some of your wounds. Get some rest, Agent Prentiss." He smiled kindly as he walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" JJ moved to the seat beside Emily's head. Her friend sighed.

"Yeah, they said that the gash on the back of my head has been left too long to be able to stitch up, so it's going to scar really badly, but..." She grinned, "As long as I'm not planning on shaving my head in the near future I should be fine." JJ chuckled along, glad to have some of the Emily back that she knows and loves, "Yeah, I could so picture that." They both smirked before JJ's face turned serious again.

"Any other injuries?" She brushed a piece of hair out of Emily's face.

"Yeah, my feet are all sliced up from not having any shoes on and they don't want them getting infected," She rolled her eyes, "My wrists are all cut up from the rope and… then the tape… and then the chains…" She frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Em." JJ laid a comforting hand on Emily's arm, "Especially when you were younger… You know that you can tell me anything, right?" JJ's blue eyes locked with brown. Emily nodded, albeit sadly.

"Yeah, I know that Jayje. I'll tell you when I'm ready." The brunette looked down at her hands.

"At least we match now." Emily said quietly.

"How?" JJ was confused until Emily pointed at the black eye she was sporting, "Oh." JJ laughed, "I bet we both look quite a pair." They were interrupted when a nurse walked in the door.

"Good evening Agent Prentiss, I've come to bandage up your wrists and feet." The woman smiled kindly at them both.

"Okay." Emily nodded, looking down at her hands again. The brunette winced when the nurse used antiseptic solution on the lacerations, but tried to hide it from JJ as much as possible. Emily smiled tightly at JJ once the nurse had left the room with a promise to be back in an hour to check her OBS. Just as JJ was about to say something to Emily she was interrupted when Hotch and Rossi joined them.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Rossi asked fatherly.

"I'm alright." Emily offered the pair a tight smile. She could see the bandage that covered the burn on her boss' forearm.

"Good." Hotch nodded in return, "We talked to security after getting checked out ourselves and there will be someone watching this room at all times. No one is getting in unless they either have a badge, are a doctor, or a nurse."

"What about you guys?" Emily asked, wondering why she was the only one with protection.

"We believe that you and your mother are his only targets. We were just convenience." Rossi said softly, resting a hand over hers. Emily looked deep in thought for a few moments.

"Do you know how my mother is doing?" She asked quietly.

"She's fine. They didn't hurt her in any way, she's just being kept overnight with a drip because she was dehydrated." Hotch said gently, "Anyway, we'd better let you rest. We'll be back in the morning." Both men left the room. As the door swung to a close Emily saw the security guard standing outside the door.

"Hadn't you better go get some rest too, Jayje?"

"Em, I'm staying here with you whatever you say, so you might want to just accept it." The blonde smirked, and intertwined their fingers resting on the bed, "You just get some sleep."

* * *

**For anyone waiting for the sequel of Life's Trials (The Hotchniss story I wrote) I really am working on it, trust me. This time the team are going camping, also including Will, Henry and Jack. At this point Jack knows that Emily and Aaron are together, but the team don't so it could get very interesting;) I'm not sure how long it will be until that story is posted, but I thought I'd let you know that I've not abandoned you:)**

**Aso for this story, I'm not quite sure what is coming up in the next chapter, so ( any suggestions would be great BTW ) it will probably take a couple days longer to update than this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review, they mean the world to me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not entirely happy with how well this chapter flows, but I thought I should update it nonetheless or I would be forever rewriting it!**

* * *

Chapter 19

JJ woke up, thinking that she'd heard a noise. Since her and Morgan were staying with Emily to help her out while her Father was still around she was on high alert for anything out of the ordinary. There were armed guards posted around the building, but everyone felt much better when JJ and Morgan were in the apartment with her. As she grabbed her glock from the coffee table in front of the couch she had been sleeping on and checked the time on her phone. 5:15am.

JJ rounded the corner to the kitchen, where she believed was the source of the noise with her glock raised ahead of her.

"Emily?" She asked, lowering her weapon. All she could see was the hunched shoulders of her friend sitting at the island.

"Sorry if I woke you JJ, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." A dejected Emily didn't even turn around.

"It's fine, Em." JJ said as she moved to sit alongside her friend, only to see her toying with a glass of what she guessed as whiskey, "Emily you know you can't drink with the meds you're taking." JJ whispered as she sat down, taking the glass from her friend's fingertips.

"I haven't had any yet," Emily defended, and then sighed deeply, "I just need it." JJ tucked her arm around her friend's waist and pretended she didn't see her flinch until she softened into the embrace.

"Another nightmare?" JJ asked quietly. To which the brunette nodded and a lone tear splashed onto the marble countertop, "You should have woken me up, Em." The blonde whispered into Emily's ear in a soothing tone.

"Morgan was there. He woke me up, but I told him to go back to sleep." JJ brushed Emily's hair out of her face.

"Honey, you know that you didn't have to do that. We're here for you no matter what, alright?" She felt Emily nod against her neck, "You don't have to tell me what your nightmare was about if you're not ready, but if you are let me know because it will help." Emily sniffed then sat up.

"I know, thanks Jay." She managed a watery smile at her friend.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." JJ rested her hand on Emily's shoulder, "I'm fancy some hot cocoa, want some?" She offered, smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks Jayje."

* * *

Once they'd finished their hot drinks they migrated to the couch, watching reruns of Friends. Neither of them felt that they could go back to sleep and wanted to stay in the company of the other. They reveled in the light-hearted banter between the friends on the screen. It reminded JJ of how it had been in the office just under a week ago, where they just talked easily as they completed their paperwork.

"Hey." Morgan greeted them both as he came to the bottom of the stairs, clad in only a pair sweatpants, "You two are up early."

"Hey Morgan." Both women greeted in return simultaneously, not turning from their seat on the couch to face him.

"Have either of you eaten yet?" JJ turned and flashed him a small smile, quickly looking to Emily and back.

"No we haven't." She shook her head sadly.

"French toast it is." Morgan grinned at her, turning to the kitchen.

* * *

"Emily…" Morgan trailed off as the brunette sat there playing with her food, having only managed a few bites, "We want to find your father as much as you do…"

"But we can't unless you tell us what you know." JJ finished for him. Emily rubbed her eyes tiredly, they had dark circles underneath from sleepless nights.

"But I don't remember anything!" She exclaimed, angrily slamming her hands down on the table.

"You remembered the lasers." Morgan pointed out softly, hoping not make his friend close up completely.

"Only when I saw them." Emily mumbled and sighed. JJ shot Morgan a confused look and he shrugged in return.

"What do you mean, Em?" She rubbed Emily's forearm soothingly.

"I didn't remember any of the stuff like the lasers and the blindfold until you all saw it. It just hit me out of nowhere. How could I even _forget_ something like that?!" She hit the tabletop again with a fist.

"Emily," JJ consoled, "You know how the brain works, and if you lie to yourself enough you eventually believe it. So if you really didn't want to believe it, it pushed it as far back into your head as possible." Emily sniffed and battered her eyelids, trying to will away the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't see how I can help you, then." The brunette sounded resigned. Morgan reached out and placed his hand atop Emily's.

"We could do a cognitive interview." He offered, not sure how his friend would answer.

"I guess," She looked conflicted and bit her lip, deep in thought, "But if I wanted to forget everything, there must have been a reason. If it's that bad why would I want to remember any of it?" She slumped and pressed her forehead to the cool tabletop.

"I know it must be hard, but it will help to catch your father." Emily sat up slowly and blew out a breath.

"Okay. I'll do it." She nodded determinedly.

"Are you okay to do it now?" JJ asked softly, bot wanting to put it off and give her friend a chance to back out of it. Although she knew that it would be hard on her friend she also knew that it would be much more worth it in the long run to catch her father. Emily took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Close your eyes and think back to living in the house when you were younger." Before talking to Emily, the two had decided that Morgan should do the cognitive interview.

"What about the house?" Emily's brow furrowed.

"What did you do when your parents were busy?" Morgan supplied, but he could see the brunette roll her eyes under her closed lids.

"They were always busy."

"Emily…" Morgan said sternly, trying to get her to concentrate.

"Okay, okay." She relented. Emily was torn; she'd never shared much about her past apart from in the last couple of days. "I would either be with one of my nannies or just around the house as long as I was quiet." Emily had hated the tense atmosphere of the big house, which had never felt like a home to her in the years that she lived there.

"Okay, good. Did you ever go down into the basement?" Emily thought for a second.

"I looked down the stairs once, but I don't remember going down the ladder into the other part." She was sure that she'd never seen that part before.

"Okay, so what about the lasers and the blindfolded fight with your father. Do you remember why he made you do that?" Emily tried hard to bite back the tears as the memories that she'd pushed back so far into her head came rushing forwards again.

"I…" She struggled and felt JJ's thumb brushing the back of her hand, "I remember him making me practice over and over. The lasers were fake when I practiced but when I kept messing up he put the real ones on to scare me into doing it right."

"That's good, Em," He paused to give her a moment to compose herself, "Do you remember anything else about the lasers? Why did your father push you, and make you get it right?" He saw that she was thinking and gave her a second.

"There were other lasers…" She trailed off. Morgan sent JJ a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't in the basement. They were somewhere else," Her face screwed up for a second as she wracked her brains. Her eyes popped open and she stood suddenly when she come to a conclusion. "Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot that!" She shouted, grabbing her drinking glass and sending it crashing it into the wall.

* * *

**So yeah... Cognitive interviews are VERY difficult to write, so I'd appreciate no flames on it please. I'm not sure if this is how they work, but I'm using my creative license;) Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**wow, sorry for the wait. I would say that I had loads of work and stuff to do, but I didn't. I have been extremely exhausted for no apparent reason for the last four weeks that I've literally been stalking fan fiction because I had no energy to do anything else. I went to the movies yesterday and apparently that was too much and I had to go and lie down as soon as I got home. Should I be worried? And the headaches I've been getting have been stopping me from using my computer a lot. If you ever get migraines you'll understand because even the brightness of the screen is painful...**

**Anyway sorry for the rant, I just felt like I should explain myself... on with the show**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot that!" She shouted, grabbing her drinking glass and sending it crashing it into the wall. The large smash that resonated around the room seemed to focus the dark-haired woman and she froze in place for a second, the tension almost visibly rolling off of her in waves. Morgan and JJ were unsure of what to do for a moment, but then both were spurred into action.

JJ steered Emily away from the once solid glass now residing on the floor and pushed her gently down onto the couch. It worried her how her friend seemed to be working on autopilot. As if this information, that JJ was not currently privy to, had forced her friend into an almost catatonic state. The blonde sat down beside Emily and began rubbing small circles into the woman's back as she looked worriedly over at Derek, who was currently attempting to sweep up the glass. It was taking him rather a long time since he kept shooting concerned glances at the two women on the couch.

"Emily?" JJ asked tentatively, hoping to break her friend out of her silent state, "We need to know what you remember, honey." Although JJ and Morgan had tried to remain as professional as possible in these circumstances, all of these efforts were shot as JJ had an inkling of the memory's content that Emily had suddenly recollected.

It's not like there are many places that require lasers unless the visitors are not permitted access. And though these places were looking more likely by the minute, to JJ they did not seem anywhere near acceptable to think about.

Really, what were the chances?

Well … considering the current situation … quite high actually.

"Em?" JJ tried again, mentally cheering as her friend's eyes began to focus on what was in front of her again, although she never answered the blonde's question. JJ put a gentle arm around her friends back, minding her injuries, as the singular tear that dropped from Emily's eye was followed by another. And another. Soon they all blended into a river cascading down her friend's face.

"I can't believe I did that." Emily rasped, her voice breaking at the end. Although JJ was glad that the brunette was finally talking she still needed to know the specifics.

"You can't believe you did what, honey?" JJ nudged gently.

"I'm a terrible person. What kind of kid does that?!" Morgan stood up from his glass-cleaning duties looking slightly alarmed at Emily's tone of voice. JJ didn't believe in a million years that the brunette was a bad person, and that it was highly likely that had Emily not been under the controlling influence of her father she wouldn't have even _thought _about doing whatever it was that she had done.

"Emily," Morgan said sternly, trying to snap her out of whatever she was in, "You need to tell us what it was that you did. You will not be blamed for any of it, but it is vital that we know what it is in order to catch your father." He sat on the coffee table in front of the girls and clasped Emily's hands firmly in his own, hoping that she got the message: That he wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't remember where we were, I bet he didn't even tell me," Emily spat out angrily, her frustration at being put in this position shining through, "I only remember what I did as part of whatever his grand scheme was."

"That's okay." JJ comforted, "Whatever you can tell us will help."

"Well, um…" Emily trailed off, trying to buy as much time as possible, "You remember what I did with the lasers back at the country house?" She looked Morgan and JJ in the eye and dropped the level of contact as soon as they nodded, "Well I remember doing that… in these huge buildings… My father made me go in first and… and get past all of the lasers… and… and…" She stopped for a second, trying to gather as much of her composure as possible before it was gone.

"Keep going." JJ encouraged, rubbing circles in her back again, trying to keep Emily as calm as possible.

"I remember having to keep as quiet as possible… and then find… a switch or something…" Her brows knotted in confusion.

"To turn off the lasers?" Morgan threw in helpfully. Emily nodded slowly, her eyes locked on hers and the man's hands clasped together.

"Possibly."

"What do you remember about the locations? What did they look like from the inside?" JJ prodded, trying to get as much helpful information as possible.

"Big." Emily answered simply. "Expensive. Professional."

"Somewhere like a bank, maybe?" Morgan offered. Emily shook her head.

"No, not like that." She paused for a few moments and neither Morgan nor JJ interrupted as they could see that she was deep in thought, "Like a museum." Emily finished quietly, mentally bracing herself for the onslaught of anger and disgust from her friends. Obviously they wouldn't want to hang in the same circles as a criminal.

Morgan stood, pulling his cell out of his pocket and walking through to the kitchen. Emily had no doubt in her mind that he was about to share with the team what a rotten person she was.

That was, until JJ pulled her against her and began whispering in her ear.

"You did good, Em. You did good." Emily held firmly onto whatever support she could and wrapped her arms around JJ's slight frame, her tears soaking through the blonde's shirt.

"Yeah Hotch, he made her do his dirty work for him." Morgan said angrily down the phone. He wasn't angry at what his friend had done, just the situation her sickening father had pushed her headfirst into.

"Well, by the sound of it, his operation is much bigger than any of us realized. If he robbed such high security places years and years ago and still hasn't been caught he must have millions of dollars lined up. Not to mention all of the artifacts." Morgan listened to the man on the other end of the phone for a few moments, "Okay Hotch, I'll call you if she remembers anything else significant." The man hung up the phone and sighed heavily, resting against the kitchen counter. Although he had tried to ignore it, it was obvious how scared Emily was of how everyone would react. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide it any longer. So with a heart heavy with the trauma that his friend had been subjected to he walked back into the living room.

**I know this chapter didn't have a boatload of action, but it was important in moving the storyline forwards. I realise that Emily might seem a bit out of character, but if you suddenly told them that you were once a high-class criminal you'd be pretty afraid about how they were going to react. Like when the team found out that she slept with Ian Doyle to get information. **

**And I know that forgetting huge sections of your life sounds a bit unrealistic it does happen. There's a tv show in England called Holby City, and if you've ever watched it, which I know a lot of you likely haven't, there was a guy who completely forgot that he had a son and a wife and basically forgot everything about himself, even his name because something about becoming a father scared him. So if your own child scares you enough to forget something that substantial I definitely think that something of Emily's magnitude could easily do the same.**

**Sorry for the long A/N's, even if I doubt anyone actually reads them... please review and tell me what you think about Emily's portrayal in this chapter :) Thanks for reading**


End file.
